


V1 'Fire in the Mirror

by TheShyOne (ShyChangling)



Series: V1 and V2 [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Bastards being soft, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Realized I could turn this into a multi chaptered fic instead of a bunch of one shots, Updated rating for later chapters, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/TheShyOne
Summary: Starscream sees something familiar in the new Mercenary.
Relationships: Jetfire/Starscream (Transformers), Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: V1 and V2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968709
Comments: 33
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MercySewerPyro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercySewerPyro/gifts).



> based on and heavily taken from a roleplay with a good friend. Decided that these few scenes were too good not to post in fic mode as a gift for them. Context is mostly missing and yet still given in fic.
> 
> I'm rather new to this fandom too. I'm currently only know most of stuff in G1 half way through season 2 and a tiny bit of TF Animated. Mercy has done wonders to educate me on the fandom and stuff though! I wouldn't be half as confident with this if not for them.  
> Edit: I forgot the summery !! Fuck

It had been three straight weeks since they had bought in the Mercenary Jetfire. And all this bastard had done is stand at Megatron's side with that creepy mask of his. Throw Prime. Or stare.

Just dead on stare at Starscream. And He KNEW it was at him. Even Skywarp had noticed it! And the damn familiarity of the mercenary was enough to drop Starscream into a sea of hated nostalgia.

Which means it shouldn't be surprising when the mysterious merc finally approached him in the halls on his way to his room. He hated how familiar the merc was seeming with him. "Starscream." He calls to the Air Commander, speaking as neutrally cold as ever.

As Starscream is currently looking for a room to take refuge in that the giant can't follow. Alas. There is no where he can go that Jetfire can't go. "What is it. I'm busy. Are you here to scold me for making you miss the little yellow bug on the field?" Starscream mocks. Yes mock the bastard who threw Prime. That's ingenious.

"Who is Skyfire?" There is no indication to his voice of positive, negative or even curiosity.

Starscream huffs loudly. "The last body guard. But he betrayed us for the Autobots. There history lesson over."

There's a considered pause. Before Jetfire moves on past Starscream. Then turning and suddenly stating. "My rate for you is three and a half cubes." He faces forward once more. Continuing to walk as Starscream freezes in place and then trails behind him now.

"Half a cube more!?" Starscream nearly shouts. Keeping his voice low, can't let other mechs here such talk.

"Half a cube less, Starscream." Wonder of all wonders. The Merc sounds amused and it adds a surprising warmth to his voice.

Starscream is stuttering over his words. Trying to save face. Then puts a fist to his mouth to clear his voice. "Fine. I will accept and consider it. But, now I have questions, Jetfire." He grins and is paused in the middle of the hall. "And. HEY! Hey! Stop walking!" He starts running after the large mercenary who does not stop but slows himself.

So Starscream could catch up. He finally turns to look down at him. "Yes?"

"Why? Why give me this offer." Starscream asks, trotting beside him. "And further to it! Why are you always staring at me. Do you realize how unnerving you are, merc?"

And with a note of amusement, Jetfire gives a simple. "Yes." Then continues on with, "I'm giving you this offer because I don't like Megatron. And watching you has told me you are ambitious and you are smart." A pause. "Perhaps spiteful. You think you can do better? Prove it." Its not an answer to the second question. Not quite.

Starscream's optics glitch a second. The chance to have an ally who is just as tired of Megatron as himself. And all he has to do is prove it. "Very well. Then I shall pay you to listen to my whims, Jetfire. And to start it off, you will be paid to get me material."

"Ah, So there is a plan. I was wondering." Is he teasing? Though his tone is dry. "And if I'm caught gathering material for you?"

"Then simply state I'm sending you out resource gathering. Pick up anything that looks useful among the things I ask for. Act as annoyed as possible with me." Then there's a pause and a much too casual. "All that will likely come of it is I'm beaten."

Jetfire is nodding all up untill that end. Turning his head slowly. Stopping dead in his tracks of walk. Eyeing Starscream causiously. "He beats you?" Spoken as neutrally as ever, his voice soft almost. But something dangerous lying in wait beneath it.

"Yes. Because I'm insubordinate and Megatron is an aft." Starscream is suddenly very aware of how unusual a thing he has said is. But he's certain the Autobots themselves have their fair share of beaten underlings. Right? Maybe not Optimus Prime doing the deed himself but, surely someone must of.

"You know." Jetfire starts to say. Cold and measured. "There's quicker ways to take Megatron down." Oh, he'd known something about Megatron smacking around his subordinates. But this is different. This is Starscream.

Starscream is silent a moment and then he grins. "What do you have in mind, big guy?"

Jetfire flicks his wrist. A hard light blade shimmers to life, a brilliant deadly blue and as long as Starscream's very own arm. "That you let me handle it."

Starscream looks int the hard light as it shimmers in his optics. His spark feels tight suddenly. Strangly familiar. "Very well. I'll let you handle the mess."

"I'll need an opportunity. A battle, maybe." Despite the cold distance, he sounds so much more furious. Even more so then with the humans were threatened. This is a silent icey anger. One that can kill, surprisingly powerful for surging on behalf of a mech that he seemingly barely knows or has talked to . "Then you'll have his head."

Starscream nods wordlessly. Confused, enticed. Perhaps frightened at the whole prospect. "I will set up opportunity. We will likely be setting out for more Energon in another Earth week or two."

Jetfire nods. Sharply. And with another flick of his wrist the blade is gone. "I won't let him lay another finger on you while I'm here."

Why. The whole question burns in his memory. Why. But he'd rather not know the reason here. He simply stares up at the visor of Jetfire's mask and can't help now but wonder. Where did his Skyfire go? After the explosion. Where is his Moon.

"I'll see you later, Star." Its a slip of the metaphorical tongue. So sharp, cold and driven he turns. So angry, so furious. He wants to cut Megatron down where he stands at this time. But. He can be patient.

Starscream feels his chest plate get tight on him. Not literally, but it feels like its enclosing around his Spark and he runs the opposite direction of Jetfire. To his room. To Skyfire's datapad. All that remained. Working on the transwarp. Bury himself in work rather then think of the impications here.

Even if Starscream will not take notice. The experimetnal transwarps swallowed Skyfire in its explosion. Only to have this Jetfire mercenary show in his stead. This giant Jet. Replaced the Shuttle. And Starscream refuses to see the dots connecting them.

Its obvious. He has a perfect version of Skyfire here. Now. On his side. But its not HIS Skyfire, is it? Starscream starts to wield together pieces of the start of the transwarp. Carefully. Delicately.

From then on. Jetfire is seen near the Command Trine in the recreational room. Some assume to keep eyes on Starscream's schemes, for Skywarp. It simply weirds him out.

Starscream merely states its an arrangements. Jetfire merely snorts a laugh.

While Skywarp stares at him, then turns to Starscream. "What did you do?"

"Why so accusatory? I have simply taken advantage of our new mercenary. Is that so wrong, Skywarp? We now have a new, "friend."

"He's creeping me out!!" Skywarp whines.

Jetfire seems mildly amused.

"Oh don't be such a sparkling. He's fine. Me and Jetfire here are simply.. Getting to know eachother. I'm second in command, he's a body guard. It's normal."

"Yeah, he's a bodyguard against your schemes!"

"Now who said that?" Jetfire asks flatly.

Skywarp only stares blankly once more. Thundercracker hides his laughter in his Energon cube.

Starscream pats Jetfire on his side. "Oh let me have some good faith. I'm trying to be better. And perhaps with the big guy, I will be."

Jetfire freezes up at the contact. The first time anyone, let alone Starscream, has touched him in some time. His mannerism will go unnoticed mostly. Starscream pauses briefly starting at him. The tension in the air, and removes his hand from him.

There's a soft venting and Jetfire casually and suddenly asks. "You stick with your Trine through thick and thin, Right?"

Skywarp with indignant noises. "Yeah."

All Jetfire responds with is, "good."

Starcream eyes Jetfire to that, curiously. Figuring he's just testing where loyalties lie. He then takes his own cube and drowns himself in drinking down his Energon. Before he drops his cube and leans forward on the table. "Ugh, remind me to stop doing that, Thundercracker. It gives me headaches. Like your constant thundering." He then stands alittle unsteady on his pedes. "I'm going for a fly."

"Its not constant." Thundercracker states with no malice and then with a concerned. "Be careful."

Jetfire stands with. "Do you want me to come with you." He makes no indication to why.

"Blah. Come if you like. I'm mostly scanning the area for intruders. Boring routine."

Jetfire nods, he'll follow regardless. The unreadable bastard.

Starscream heads to the flight pad and takes off into the air. Then to the desert region of land near them. He alts and begins the so called routine.

Jetfire is right behind him. The massive, imposing jet stricking a silhouette against the sky. Its nothing like Skyfire's alt-mode. Jetfire appears to be a warbuild, through and through. And yet.

Starscream vents out and goes to land in the desert. Waiting on Jetfire to follow. They do have plans to talk over and better be it then so far from prying Cossettecons.

Jetfire coasts down behind him, landing with a soft thump. "This planet is beautiful, isnt' it?"

Starscream stares at him, while turning to face him fully. He then looks to his surroundings. "It has a charm. Nothing like Cybertron."

"No. Cybertron has no life left in it. This planet is bursting with it."

"Bursting with life doesn't always equal beauty, Jetfire." Starscream looks up at the sky adjusting his optics at the clouds. "But I suppose I see your point."

Skyfire never gotten to see Cybertron so lifeless. Not at the turning point of the war. Strange to think of him here and now.

Jetfire huffs. "I'm sure you didn't land just to chitchat."

"No. I think we are in good position to talk about our plans. I've stockpilled some Energon cubes for you so I have payment stored away." He pauses. "And with that we have a week left till our next run. Maybe sooner."

"I'm ready. Are you?"

"Almost. I still need some parts. I have a plan that might help you rid of Megatron with some ease. If my calculations are correct, and they are. My transwarp I'm developing can be detonated and send him to the void!"

Jetfire hesitates there. Just a moment. "Or transport him some where entirely else in space and time. You hinge too much on uncertainties."

"Where ever he goes at least it's not here!"

"He could frag us up in the past." Is Jetfire's retort. The first time Jetfire has swore in front of the Air Commander. "And what if he finds a way back."

Starscream snorts. "Then he'd have to deal with his past self who's too truely stubborn to share a timeline." Starscream is silent a moment considering the second question. "If he comes back we deal with it."

"It would be alot easier if we just decapitated him like I first suggested and you agreed to."

Starscream knows that's the proper idea. That's the easier one. "And if he finds out what you're up to? What if he some how finds out you're a traitor working for me? what if they all get wise to it!?" Suddenly its not just Starscream's physical safety on the line.

"Then I kill him anyway."

The other fear Starscream has in all of this. Is the fear that when Megatron is gone, who will come for him next. What if he doesn't want him gone. "Why are you helping me?" The other fear in all of this. "Skyfire. Why are you doing any of this for me?"

Jetfire jerks just enough to his name that its noticed. A flinch that only confirms it.

"You are Skyfire then!" Starscream almost sounds angry. "Are you my Skyfire? Or someone else's? Because if you are mine, I shot you so many times, Sky. Why would you ever care."

"My name is Jetfire!" His voice is rough and there's anger there too. But its broken. An old anger. Worn and welled used like old grief. There's something sharp in how his mask glares down at Starscream. Looming with that red visor nearly aglow. Skyfire the scientist, such a contrast to Jetfire the mercenary. Jetfire the warbuild. Jetfire who can kill. "And you, Starscream, are dead."

Starscream glares at his visor. Seeing only himself, too much of himself. All his anger building in his frame. "Jetfire, then." He says nearly venomously. "And I am FAR from dead. Your Starscream may be dead. I'm not so pathetic as to fall."

"You don't have to be pathetic to die. Death doesn't care who you are or what you've done."

"I've lived this long with Megatron. I don't know if yours ever did. But by Primus. I know how to survive this."

"No. He died here." Jetfire's voice clips. "And you don't have to live with him. Transwarp or not."

"I don't understand a thing you are saying, Jetfire. Where did he die? Make sense! Where is here?" Starscream says trying to keep his sound steady. But it had glitched out near the end. "I'm not dying. I will not Die!"

"The expedition!" He's threatening when he draws himself up to his full height. Viser flashed, bitter grief seeped into his words. "If he beats you, Starscream. He will kill you one day." There's a hint of desperation in the final of his sentance.

Starscream is silent. Turning away. "This was a mistake. I should of not let you follow me." Trying to dismiss everything.

"No. But I know danger when I see it. And I'd kill half of the Deceptacon army to keep you safe." He does not expect Starscream to accept him as he was. A mercenary, a killer, selling his gun and soul for the energy to live another day. But still tear down anything that could hurt this mirror of what was once his.

"Do you want to know a sad truth, Jetfire?"

"What is it?"

"Because of my negligence. Skyfire blasted himself likely into your dimension. If I wasn't so insistent on getting the transwarp. Skyfire wouldn't of shot it and you wouldn't be here."

"You said he was an Autobot." A long pause. "Are you rebuilding the transwarp engine to send me home?" There's the faintest note of disappointment, yet his shoulders are stiff. He just got Starscream back. Even if it isn't his.

"No, I dont' know. I just don't." Starscream brings his hand to his chestplate. "All I know is I fragged up. And it cost me someone who I can no longer call a friend."

Hesitantly, Jetfire reaches out to put his hand on Starscream's shoulder. 

"I'm not a good friend." Starscream tenses, his battered wings drop, the dents in them shine off the light. The dirt on them showing he has not cleaned them as well as they should be. "I don't deserve anyone's graces. I earned this life I have."

"That makes two." Jetfire doesn't remove his hand. But makes no other move forward. Despite how much tension of the want to is.

Starscream sighs. Placing his hand over Jetfire's. Turning to face him finally.

Jetfire hesitates as if deciding whether to pull away. But truth. They are the same aren't they? Carefully, causiously, he takes his hand with Starscream's and squeezes it.

"I.. Am a stubborn fool. I know."

"We can try it your way. To start." Jetfire states. "And if it doesn't work. We do it my way." A concession. There's that careful, thoughtful neutrality in his voice. But its so much warmer. He sounds more like Skyfire. Even if time and stress have taken it away.

"Deal." Starscream feels more at ease. Tired but at ease.

Jetfire slowly kneels down. Bringing himself to eye level with Starscream. Though its almost uncomfortable, spilling out of his vocalizer. The words he says are still true. "I missed you."

Starscream only stares at him. Before lifting his hands to touch the sides of Jetfire's mask.

Jetfire places his hands on either side of Starscream's hands. And for a moment simply sits there. Taking in Starscream's presence. The physical contact. Then with the softest of sighs, keeping their hands in place. Moves their sets of hands together to pull off Jetfire's mask. It was swift, for if he hesitated he'd never go through with it.

It has been too long since he's removed it in front of another living mech.

He still has a face after all this time. Dull blue optics. Less bright and full of life when they were still young. A ragged slash mars the middle of his face. Like a scar, that never healed that was still sharp with its metal edges but at least nothing drips from it.

Skyfire still had that wonder in his optics, that curiosity. Jetfire looks as though he'd lived through the worst of their species, crawled from the ashes but never since been the same.

"You look awful." Starscream says softly, holding the mask in his hands. He then leans forward, on the tip of his pedes to touch his head to Jetfire's as best to his power.

There's a rough chuckle. He sounds more like Skyfire with out the mask helm, as it turns out. He rests his head against Starscream's wearily. "Oh, and you'd look good after four million years of mercenary work." He teases half heartedly, voice weavered and he just sounds tired now.

"You kidding? I'd make it work." Starscream teases back. So much more at the calm now.

"You didn't. You became a Decepticon." Is the light joke in return. What ever this is, its hesitant, careful but at least they both understand that.

"And I make it look good!"

"You do," Jetfire admits. "You're good at what you do. Though its strange. Seeing you as a fighter, and not a scientist."

"You think I'm strange? Have you thought of how jarring it is to see a soft pacifist you turn into this?" Starscream then rests a hand on his chest. Looking at the dirt. "I literally tried to attack you not long ago. And then come to find out you're this in some other reality."

"You're on opposite sides. Of course you were going to try and shoot him." Its spoken like a cold truth. "I think, we do what we have to, to survive."

"I was definitely right about one thing in all of this." Starscream looks up with a snarky grin. "You are an oaf sometimes."

"No, the oafs are half of your slagging faction. Processor glitches, the lot of them. You can see why I'd rather just take jobs, hm?" He strokes Starscream's face, gently.

"This is why when I'm leader we'll be much better equipped for war. I know what it takes to win." Starscream says with too much confidence.

"Mmh. Less 'plot of the week' and more actual plans, hmm?" Too long has he been with the Decepticons that he finally sounds vaguely happy.

"Actual plans! Yes!" Starscream schreeches softly. He is beaming lightly. Starscream has forgotten how much he's missed tender moments. His Trine is nice. But it feels different with Jetfire.

"Then we take him down. Together." Jetfire reaches back for his mask helm. Then pauses. Hesitates as if not wanting to move. "Starscream. May I?"

Starscream blinks at him. "May you what? I'm not Soundwave. I can't read your thoughts-"

With Jetfire's head still resting on Starscream's. Its not trouble to lean in further and kiss him.

Starscream heats up. Spark dancing in his chest. Almost painfully so, but he doesn't pull away. He stays still to allow Jetfire his affection. Which is not unwanted but it is freezingly startling.

It doesn't last for long, he's pulling away soon enough with uncertainty on his face. "Sorry."

"It wasn't, unwanted." Starscream starts. "I just haven't been," he begins to shut down his thoughts. Flustered and begins to sink to the ground. Heat coming off himself.

Jetfire catches him, looking concerned. "Starscream?"

Starscream for all rights is fine. Face flustered hot. Almost like a fever. He's not able to voice. A simple kiss had shut him down for the moment.

Jetfire though curls gently around him. Protectively. He understands what has happened. But still, its a moment of long wanted proctection and affection they've both lacked for ages. All coming together and falling apart in an instant of intimacy. 

There's a soft wiring noise in Starscream's frame. As he slowly almost seems to reboot himself.

"Feeling better, Star?"

Starscream makes a soft whine. Before clearing his air ways. "Don't tell anyone that happened."

"I won't if you won't." Jetfire then realizes how much he's holding, touching even, Starscream quite a bit. Then quickly backs off.

Starscream simply nods. Promising silently, he streaches and those damaged wings speak nonsense as they adjust. Seems he's still alittle scrambled and not fully booted back up.

"We can stay here untill you are ready to go back."

"I'm usually back by now." Starscream manages to say. "The Trine might worry."

Jetfire stays his distance as Starscream tests his balance on his pedes. Who stumbles backwards with Jetfire nearly ready to catch him.

When it seems as though Starscream had collected himself. Jetfire returns his helm mask back on its proper place. "You know, Thundercracker was Air Commander where I'm from."

"Pft. Thundercracker huh. Well Skywarp is hardly the better choice."

There's a silent pause. As if Jetfire isn't giving the full story to that. "No, I suppose not."


	2. Protect and then Left.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's strange having someone want to protect you on your behalf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like updating a fic I had as a one shot to be multi chaptered suddenly but I think you know... its our fic. And its for a specific person. And this keeps things more organized so I should probably retain V1 and V2 to be two separate multi chapter fics. And I think its probably better I do that NOW a few days after first posting the fic then like months down the line.
> 
> I'll be updating the tags to reflect that.

Starscream realizes how vulnerable he had allowed himself to be with Jetfire during their talk two days past. How vulnerable Jetfire himself must of been. He realizes how buddy buddy with the body guard is perchance not the right move if they are to forward their plan.

That of all things it looks suspicious. As a notorious backstabber, it might lead to all sorts of assumptions.

Including the one that backstabber is trying to stab is the bodyguard merc.

Okay that assumption is fine. Let Starscream take the fall for any of that. At least his Trine would understand the least of Starscream's evil is a mild cause of trickery.

Starscream simply allows himself to keep a cool head as he tinkers with an old box in the open. Not his transwarp. Simply a small music box he seemed to be taking apart and piecing back together.

Jetfire, to his credit, will certainly be keeping sure no one notices anything different. The most change he allows is his wings being much looser instead of firm. Simply if anything to give Starscream a wingspeak flick a hello.

Given his wings were upside down and backwards it was an easy enough jesture to hid from the rest of the Seeker fleet. Especially not Thundercrack and Skywarp.

Starscream sits in the rec room fiddling with his music box. And finds dumped at his feet an assortment of metals and wires.

Starscream hums and looks up slowly. Then with a cocky show of face. "I see you did remember I needed material."

Jetfire nods and his voice neutral. "I hope that's satisfactory, Starscream." Its spoken cold just in case. Never know when a cassette is around. But his wing flicked is warm.

Starscream will play along. Flicking his wrist with a small screw driver in hand to the side. "I assume it took you so long due to your, obligations." Its hard to keep face when its obvious these two are on some friendly terms. The break room resting with the Command Trine is enough to alert any that Starscream is possibly up to something. Hopefully Starscream is all that's suspicious in it.

There's another short nod from Jetfire. He only sometimes joins the Trine to rest after all. Sitting close enough to listen in and comment in their bickering and jests. Most of the time he seems most keen on startling and bothering Skywarp.

"I hope you're not harrassing my Trine too awfully." Starscream snorts. "Skywarps starting to need a hand to hold in stasis." He jests obviously. He did always tend to pick on Skywarp the most. And it helps to keep things at a level where there's a friendliness but only cause Starscream is finding the torment amusing. 

"Maybe you should get him one of those human toys to recharge with." There's no tone of voice but the tease is there.

"Hah! As if I'd-" Starscream starts and then considers it. "Yes. I will steal something for him then."

"I'll pay you half a cube if you video his reaction."

"Deal!"

"You get it after I see the video."

"Oh you're the worst. Have you never heard of payment up front?" Starsceam huffs as he sends his music box and tools away.

"And let you get away with not videoing it?" Jetfire's wings move in amusement. "I could give you a quarter but why halve it again?"

"Why halve it again." Starscream mocks. "Fine. I'll be," he air quotes. "Fair."

"I'm a mercenary and bounty hunter, Air Commander. People not following up on an agreement is a job hazard."

Starscream scoffs lightly then simply nods. "I'll get your video then." 

"Pleasure doing business with you."

\--

"Starscream, the fuck is that?" Skywarp states when Starscream meets him in his quarter. 

"It, my dim witted Trinemate, is a plushie. A companion for stasis." His recording is on.

Skywarp stares at the overly large toy. Baffled. "Wha-. Starscream, why the fuck do I need-"

"Because I need my hand and as I said. You need a companion at night."

Skywarp stares as the insult slowly loads into his processor. And then with a shout. "You slagger!-"

Starscream starts to cackle. "What? Would you rather keep holding my hand?"

"Touch me and I'll warp both of us into a wall. I swear to Primus!"

Where's Thundercracker in all this? Avoiding the Chaos. He took one look at Starscream with the large stolen plush and left.

"You wouldn't dare. I am your Air Commander. And I'm only looking out for what's best for my fleet." Starscream grins wide. 

Thundercracker had the right idea.

"Slag your rank! You're a pain in the aft is what you are."

"It's cute, Skywarp. Like you. I even got it in your colours." Starscream tries to coo.

Skywarp's face goes on such a journey. Before he threatens. "I'll rearrange your quarters!"

Starscream merely laughs and sets the plush down mentally closing his recording. "Alright. Fine fine. Enough teasing from me." Best not let that get caught on film, let along an aft kicking.

Skywarp pauses. Staring at the plush toy as the gears in his head turn. Plotting. And Cackles. "Actually this gives me an idea."

Starscream hums nervously to himself. Hands to his face wondering if this will end poorly for himself regardless. "What are you planning."

"Its fine."

Starscream hrms loudly. Then as Skywarp teleports away he hurries to Jetfire's room to hide. Hoping what ever mischief Skywarp gets up to its only himself who gets into trouble.

\--

It shouldn't be all to surprising that Jetfire is hidden up in his room. When he's not preforming duties or shadowing Starscream to "keep tabs on him". He generally keeps to himself. Most other larger mechs leave him be as well when he does. Best not anger the mech who threw Prime like he weighed nothing.

"Jetfire." Starscream pants as he slides open the door on him. Then quickly recovers his dignity. "I think we had a deal to settle between eachother?" He moves in casually. "You owe me half a cube and I got you a video."

"How did you get the code to-? Actually, not important. Show me the video." His room is moslty sparse except for a desk some how his size and his recharge berth.

"I know many things, Jetfire. There isn't a place in here out of my reach." Starscream boasts. He looks around and yes seems its got no homely touch. Shame. Starscream would of loved to pick a jestering words about anything Jetfire owned. He then retrieves the video out of his memory banks and plugs himself to the video projector. Waiting for the word to start as the door shuts behind them.

Jetfire watches with rapt, silent, attention- Though he absolutely muffles a laugh at Skywarp's ridiculous threats. Pulling the half a cube out of his subspace and handing it to Starscream he asks, "...Would he really have teleported you into a wall with him?"

"He has. Once. Rough housing gone horribly wrong." Starscream snorts. "I make sure to keep a safe distance from then on." Starscream takes his cube and starts to down it like he was starved.

"Interesting. And it doesn't hurt him?"

"Nah. Its not like it cuts us in half."

"So he displaces whatever he teleports into." Long pause, then, far too interested, "Could he kill someone doing that?"

"In theory." Starscream's optics squint a moment and then shrugs the interest off. "I theorize with the right focus. He could reach into someone's Spark chamber and tear it out. No one's volunteered to try ."

"And if you tried it on prisoners I might have to get involved." Not really a threat, despite the phrasing, but it's still stating exactly where Jetfire stands on it.

"Experiment on the Prisoners. Jetfire, I'd never do such a thing." In front of you.

There's a neutral look Jetfire gives him. This calm cold look that is often very much the same look he's given Megatron and other 'Cons he doesn't seem to particularly like. "See to it you don't."

Starscream tenses up. The disappointment behind the glare. Guilt wells up in his Spark. "Yes. Of course."

"How's the transwarp drive coming." Jetfire then states and grabs his datapad.

"Nearly finished." Starscream jumps up and sits on Jetfire's desk. Crossing his leg. "Just a few more parts. And maybe some perfected data the Autobots have. Doubt I need it. I can piece together what I'm missing on my own."

"If you need some of that. I did drop them a line about my prices. Maybe they'll take me up on it." Jetfire flicks through his datapad, crossing one leg as if mimicking Starscream. "Usually I don't let one employer know things I learned from another. Unless specifically paid at a premium. But."

"I'm a special case." Starscream leans back grinning up at Jetfire.

"Of course. Now if things are similar to where I'm from. The Autobots should find my prices far easier to swallow then Megatron found them."

"What will you tell them?"

"I'll tell them what I told Megatron. I'm a mercenary and they've already seen how effective I am for themselves." There's a pause. "The Autobots like to act like they're always in the moral right. But they've hired guns for hire before, and I'm sure they're capable of doing it again. I don't need to lie, I just need to tell the truth selectively."

"And if Megatron finds out?" Starscreams asks.

"Then I unload his own fusion cannon into his spark."

Starscream visibly tenses. Optics wide. Its still so strange hearing something like that, aimed to protect him. And more so coming from-. "What made you like this, Sky.. Jetfire."

There's the softest of flinches. Even if half said the old name is like a bullet. Carefully though the question isn't dodged more turned back on Starscream. "What made you into what you are today? Neither of us were killers. And now we are."

Starscream looks to the floor. Wings drooped. The dents even more noticable at the edges of his wings. Like something had clamped him down there. The damage never fixed or- "I guess we just. Change. Natrually with the times." Starscream jumps off the desk. "Try not to be gone too long with the Autobots."

Jetfire hesitates. Watching his Seeker's back. Those wings. "Starscream?"

Starscream grins at him. "Oddly. I think I rather prefer my timeline going this way. At least it wasn't you in my place here."

"I was a Decepticon for a time."

Starscream figured as much. But to have confirmation. His face falls. "Jetfire."

“I don’t know how it was for you. But I returned, your death on my hands, and they tore down everything we’d ever built. I went to prison, and they stole all our works. Attributed it to themselves.” His voice may be clipped, may be short, but the way it shakes ever so slightly. “You’re a warbuild. I should hope they would’ve been afraid of you. But a shuttle should know its place, hm? When the Decepticons staged a prison break, I signed up in a sparkbeat. But of course, back then it meant something.”

Starscream looks away. Hand on his upper arm. "No reason they should of done that. Blasted fancy rusters. The whole lot of em."

“When the University of Iacon was razed, I led the charge. I gunned down everyone who had taken my life away from me. Personally.” If prison had been the be all and end all of the experience, no matter how horrible it had been, it wouldn’t have resulted in this ruthlessness. But the university’s razing was certainly the tipping point. “It was the first time I killed anyone.”

Starscream keeps his gaze away. "The first time is always hard. Even for warbuilds. Revenge can make it easier though. Wouldn't you think?" Starscream laughs. "You'd think that huh? Till you're right there with the gun in hand and other begging for their life. Then you fire like they were nothing."

Jetfire nods, slowly, then hands go to his mask helm. Here, though, he hesitates with his head almost in his hands, even with showing his true self once, it doesn’t make it easier.

"Its funny sometimes. Thinking how far I've come in this world. And thinking this is its only outcome. But seeing you and I know I certainly don't like the other alternative." Not that he likes his own verse but he was built for this kind of life. Jetfire was a shuttle! A SHUTTLE turned into a jet.

"You saying you don't like me?" Its a joke. Even if flatly spoken.

"Yes, Jetfire. I despise your core." Starscream turns to him with a sarcastic gesture. "I do like you, oaf. I just don't like what made you like this."

There’s the slightest relaxing of Jetfire’s wings. “I know. I can’t say I know what to feel about you in much the same way, sometimes. In some ways. I’m proud you made Air Commander.”

Starscream makes a laugh. "It was easy for someone of my intellect. Though no one seems to RESPECT THAT." Starscream says loudly to any prying audio processors.

"I do." Jetfire says. "I must be a difficult job."

"Ever a soft spark." Starscream grins at him. "Keep on my coms while you're a way."

"Only for you, Star. And this all hinges on whether they actually take me up on my offer."

Starscream feels his chest plate tighten. "Of course."

He's had a hand on his helmet the whole time, but he lets it drop now, letting out a soft sigh. But he does joke, "Maybe they're too scared. A mech throws their great leader once and they run like retrorabbits."

Starscream laughs out quick. Thinking of how similiar an antic it is for Megatron to run when his aft is handed to him. "Yes let them all cower at your pedes. More Megatron's gig though."

Starscream laughs again. "Hit in the shoulder "Retreat!" Accidentally shoots his own soldiers. "Retreat."

There's a pause between them both.

"The little yellow Autobot though is tricky sometimes. Keep watch on them. They sometimes put themselves in places they shouldn't be." Starscream finally says.

"I know, Star." Oh, there's that note of amusement. "His name's Bumblebee, he's a scout, and everyone on that entire slagging side treats him as if he's just been sparked. I have worked for Autobots before, even if they're not yours."

"Blah. Right. I suppose you want me to treat the "bee" with some dignity?" Starscream grins.

"Treat him how you like. I don't care."

"Perfect then. Nothing for me to worry about stepping on wires with."

"...Does he care for Bee?" 

"Likely. I stopped... caring.. about who Skyfire made friends with after our fallout. But Skyfire is such a soft Spark. I don't doubt he cared for the little fiend." Starscream grips at his shoulders. "Bumblebee though is everyone's friend there." He's quiet a moment. "It doesn't matter."

Jetfire lets it go, without even a nod. Just turning back to his datapad. "I'm sorry, but- The expedition... He went down instead, didn't he."

"He did. I was so happy to of found him in the ice." Starscream says fondly in the nostalgia. "Skyfire was there. Perfect as he'd been since the day we left that expedition. And We Woke Him." Starscream is starting to talk quieter with a more heated hatred. "And Megatron made him a bodyguard. Skyfire didn't even KNOW what anything meant at this point. He was lost, displaced and confused. All he knew was me.. and I shot him."

There's alot missing in context but that's the gist of it.

"...I'm sorry, Star." He moves from his spot to him, reaches a hand to him, but- Hesitates, again. They're both so skittish about this, about physical contact.

Starscream turns suddenly at him. Looking directly at his hand. "Don't. Not in the base. Not yet."

It's withdrawn so quickly. "Yes. Of course."

"I need to get back to my duties before Megatron starts storming about for me, but I want you to promise something before you vanish to the other side."

"Of course, Starscream." He sits up a little straighter.

"If you stay with the Autobots. You MUST still help me take out Megatron... and if you can't.. take me prisoner.. Don't ask me to come.. just knock me out and drag me with you." Skyfire wanted him so badly to go with him to the Autobots. But Skyfire also refused to take the hard choice of taking a prisoner and not a friend. And it cost them so much.

"This is all part of the plan, Starscream," Jetfire reassures. "If they take me up on it, I'm grabbing the data you need and sending it ASAP. Then as soon as you can make Megatron buy me off again, I'll be back."

"If it takes too long, I'll still scavenge the tech you need and drop it off somewhere- It's a separate job, and it doesn't concern the Autobots. I don't need to tell them." Jefire later adds.

Starscream stares up at him. Wanting to trust and knowing he can. Yet his circuits tell him otherwise. "Good. Then we're all in agreements." He will trust him regardless, because its Jetfire. Jetfire will not abandon him.

"I might have to end up taking potshots at you. Keep that in mind. We still have to act as if we're completely professional."

"I will manage. Sounds like fun." Starscream hums softly assured. "I'll be sure to save my best insults for you."

"I'm honoured." Somehow he manages to keep his voice completely neutral while saying that, even though inside he's trying not to laugh.

Starscream nods and makes his way out of the quarters and runs to quickly catch up on duties.


	3. Bargained In.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its easy, to get in. But Bumblebee might be a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short update. Due to fact I'm nervous about everything on this side of the fic but I'm confident I can make this work! I just might have to do more heavy altering for part 4 and onward.

Jetfire is confident that the Autobots can win out against Megatron's pay. He's been glued to his datapad the entire time. Waiting for the blip of contact.

And when it appears. In the dead of night. Jetfire makes his arrangement of meeting and seeks out Optimus Prime in the desert.

Jetfire will be there, right on schedule- Startling them a bit, arriving with engines at nearly full tilt, circling once or twice to slow down before landing.

Bumblebee has his arms crossed. finding everything pretty suspect but can't really pin why other then. "Mech works with Decepticons." He's there behind Optimus, suspicious and finding them, the mech, familiar in ways Bumblebee wished he hadn't.

"Yes, but he also left us contact information and a price tag. Not to mention his lack of will to harm the humans." Is all Optimus adds to the banter with Bumblebee.

Jetfire coasts in for his landing, weapons stowed in subspace to show he's only here to talk. Voice as neutral as ever, "Optimus Prime. You've seen my prices?"

Prime steps to the side. Revealing Bee leaning on the cubes. "Four cubes. Upfront. To show we mean business."

Bumblebee leans off the cubes and squints his optics at Jetfire. The thought of familiarity is still there on Bee's mind but for different reasons now and he hates that no one's taken him seriously on the prospect.

There's a soft, impressed whistle; it's been a long time since somebody tried to buy him that aggressively. "I see you mean business."

Optimus tilts his head in a nod. "Only matching what I'm up against." He takes one step forward. "And I rest better in stasis knowing you're not an enemy."

"I'm sure." He's resisting making a comment about how the Prime must still be smarting from the tossing. "Well, Prime, count me as very interested."

"Good. We also have weapons and material and a doctor at your disposal if you agree. And I know there's the relief on your end that we don't attack the humans."

"...Yes, that is true. Well, Prime, for that you have a deal. I'm yours, for whatever you want me to do." He's so very calm, pulling out his datapad to type something down before putting it back in his subspace.

"Glad to have you. Jetfire."

Bee whispers up to Optimus. "That seemed too easy."

"Nothing is ever easy, Bumblebee." Optimus states. Tired and likely has been up for too many days since he'd been thrown.

"I'm glad to be paid." Jetfire is certainly not returning the friendliness, not quite. "Am I allowed quarters?"

"We have plenty of space on the Arc." Optimus turns and waves for him to follow. " Excuse our speed. We can't really fly like you." Optimus doesn't expect friendliness from the Merc. But he expects professionalism.

Jetfire nods, content to follow behind on foot. "I know. I've worked for both sides many times in the past."

Optimus looks back to him. "I see."

Bee is mentally making notes to check the Autobots records for a Jetfire. Though he figures he'll find nothing. Well.. he wonders if Red Alert is rubbing off on him. Great.

Its silent all the way to the Ark.

Optimus rolls up the door. Making orders to clear up space for the shuttle sized jet.

Bumblebee slows and waits till he's behind Jetfire. "What stuff did you do for the Autobots..."

"I assassinated the last Decepticon Air Commander." Flat, no beat. Not even a considered pause.

Bee feels his fuel go cold. "And they just hired you. Even though you took out the last one?" Bee knew business was business but.

"I was hired as a bodyguard, and the most dangerous threat to Megatron is the current Air Commander. Besides, they don't know who killed her."

"so you just abandon your job for the employer with the biggest wallet." Bee doesn't know why he's arguing that angle but he is.

"Biggest stock of Energon," he corrects. "A mech has to do what he can to survive."

"Right... " Bumblebee sighs. "Your room will likely be down that way." Bee points. "Someone will surely come to collect you to show you exactly where."

Jetfire is seen and then shown his room. And soon as he's free of others. He text comms to Starscream. On a hidden channel he checks and double checks that not even Red Alert could be listening in on. When it is safe he types. "Settled in the Ark. Will send more updates soon."

Starscream checks his notepad and relaxes. Knowing Jetfire is safe. He goes back to working on the transwarp. He'll have to suffer with Jetfire on the opposing side. Just that minimum. He can handle that. But he looks at his hand and wonders if he can pull even a false trigger once more on Skyfire even if Jetfire says that's part of the plan.

One good thing though is. Starscream can create an image with this. A hatred he can pretend has been born for the Jet and no one will be the wiser to it.


	4. Collecting Data

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are smooth enough. Its Bumblebee that's the issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A good portion of this is my first time writing. Prime and an Angry bee and Wheeljack. Remember this all is written down before V2 even started. V2 is when I actually got comfortable with writing alot of these with my buddy Mercy. AAh the trials of posting two sides simultaneously

Jetfire's first priority is to try and get close to Wheeljack. Or at least be able to wind up in a position where he can snatch a datapad or blueprint or two. Catching smoke coming from the main work room.

Wheeljack is covered in smoke and singe. Obviously working on something and it seems to of melted his faceplate slightly. His side helms light up in a sigh. "Wrong wires. Too much energy output maybe. Possibly the wrong blueprints entirely."

"Wrong wires?" He tilts his head, arms crossed. To anybody else, it'd look like Jetfire was just passing by when the explosion went off, but it's really just taking advantage of the opportunity.

Wheeljack presses a finger up on the ridge where his nose would of been. "Oh, Jetfire.. Correct? Ah its nothing. I'm simply working to perfect a forcefield. Seems to of become a flamethrower instead."

"Correct." There's a pause. "If you come to a point you no longer need the prototype. I could always use a flamethrower." Jetfire states in a way that could be a joke. Could be.

Wheel's side helms beep a colour. Indicating he made a soft Oh. At having perhaps a home for one of his misshaped inventions. Though it is with a mysterious merc. But there's something softly familiar. "Oh? I do warn you, my things have a tendency to blow if I don't do it just right."

"My armour's thick. I think I can take it." 

"Good to know!" Wheeljack seems rather excited now. "Were you simply passing through?" He asks as he picks at the singe of his coating.

"Yeah. I'm on my way to the rec room. Do you need some help getting cleaned up?"

"Ah. Yes that I would. Better before Ratchet catches my mask melted... Though I can't really fix that in a pinch." He snorts.

"He's the doctor around here, right?" Casual but still carefully neutral as he ducks his head in and surveys the damage.

"He is. Abit stuffy but well enough at his job he gets little complaints to his bedside manners."

Jetfire nods, and is already moving back to clear away some of the wreckage from the mess.

When Ratchet arrives with a half-angry half-concerned, "Wheeljack! What did you do this time!?", Jetfire's already made considerable headway.

Wheeljack is currently head first digging through his pile of metal, wires and other material making sure nothing from the small explosion and fire made there way in the pile. He quickly pulls himself out and sheepishly looks over to Ratchet. "I was making a forcefield. But i seem to of created a flamethrower instead. As you can see. Jetfire and myself have this undercontrol now."

He stays in the doorway for a moment, baffled at how surprisingly. Well, yes, under control things seem to be. "Jetfire, hm? You're that 'mercenary' Prime decided to bring on."

"Guilty as charged." He's too busy carefully setting aside the wreckage to even look at Ratchet.

"Hm. Well, at least Wheeljack has some supervision then- Primus, Wheeljack, did you do that to your faceplate?"

"At least it wasn't as bad as last time I melted my full plate. It's fine." Wheeljack waves dismissively. And then picks up his datapad typing down information into it. "Seems the forcefield is a bust for the moment. Though if I follow through on the flamethrower I'm more likely to see a success. Might go through my dinobot notes and use it as a proper template for it though.. " He starts rambling on to himself.

"Primus Wheeljack, couldn't you wait until Perceptor was around to keep tabs on you?" Ratchet smacks a hand against his face and groans. "C'mon, I better look at you properly."

"Perceptor would just be scolding me the whole time." He complies and sits up on the exam table and lays back. "I'm quite certain he finds my work too dangerous."

"For good reason, 'Jack," Ratchet scolds. "No, no, don't make me look at you here. We are going straight to medbay, where I can watch you. Jetfire, you can clear out, you've done enough."

Jetfire will comply, but he does curse inwardly a bit. No easy breaks then; he'll have to work on this.

Wheeljack makes a inaudible huff that's only known to be at work as his side helms light up. He slides off and puts his datapad in a safe type drawer. "I'll get to working on the flamethrower when I get back." He says absently but directed to Jetfire. Honestly a flamethrower for the merc could be a good payment method for the next time they need to pay up.

At least there's that; Jetfire will absolutely appreciate a flamethrower. He'll hang around the rec room after that, just enough to be seen, and later's update to Starscream- "Just started making progress on getting the data. Cozying up to Wheeljack a bit. If all else fails, I get a flamethrower out of this."

Starscream responds back typing. "A .. You repeat that.. A flamethrower? No never mind. Remind me is Wheeljack the mad scientist or the quack?"

"The mad scientist. He probably built the transwarp engine in the first place. If our realities line up, he would've probably just assisted. Wrong area of sciences to be a large contributor." Long pause. "...Starscream, are you watching Earth media and pretending you aren't? I believe Quack is a firmly Earthy term."

There's a pause before a response if given. "I see. .. and No. I do not watch Earth media. Its primative and boring. Even the brightly coloured picture shows."

"No intel gathering whatsoever?" Jetfire types teasing him.

"Not once. Never" Though while he claims not to get involved. He's been dragged into veiwings with Skywarp and Thundercracker.

"I like to listen to the news. Keep up to date with what's going on. You'd be surprised what governments are willing to pay a third party to do their dirty work for them."

Starscream hums briefly amused on his side of the conversation. "I don't have to be surprised. We've paid you plenty to keep your end and who knows. Maybe when you get back you'll get so much more as a down payment." Starscream keeps typing. "Perhaps something from me specifically."

"I'll look forward to see what you have in mind."

Starscream shuts down his communicator, setting his datapad down and goes back to his duties. Dismissing anyone who's noted the odd grin on his face.

Jetfire does swing by the medbay to see how Wheeljack's doing, probably getting an eyeful of Ratchet grumpy-smooching the mad scientist because Wheeljack you're sometimes an idiot but you're Ratchet's idiot.

Wheeljack just kind of brushes off his injuries being too horrible but he has no objection to the affection.

And then there's Bee around the corner. Down the hall watching Jetfire from a distance.

"How is he, Ratchet?"

"He'll be fine, this time." Ratchet huffs. "Do you want anything?"

Jetfire, careful to stay outside the medbay and just in the doors, just in case, "Just checking up. I was right there when it happened. And he owes me a flamethrower."

Wheeljack snorts. "That will take the rest of the week to make. But it will get done, Jetfire. I'm glad at least something about me has you worried."

Bee's door wings move in unflatering ways as he judges if Jetfire is up to anything. But he knows logically. Jetfire would not make moves in the open.

Yeah, the only move Jetfire is making in the open is for a sick flamethrower. He makes sure spending time with Wheeljack doesn't seem too out of the ordinary though; he goes to the rec room even if just to linger, he sits with Bluestreak and lets him ramble at him... Just little things to make his presence a little more normal.

Red Alert is still watching him like a hawk, though.

Bumblebee huffs and droops his door wings and waits outside the rec room. Leaning on the wall. Red Alert is too obvious and Bee is no better at hiding his distrust, though perhaps its something else... Bee peaks into the rec room. Sighing. Then enters in. Checking out the custom pool table to fit the average height of Cybertronian. Probably earned a world record at this point. Bee messes with the 8 ball before rolling it into the collected triangle of other numbered balls. He never did figure out how the game should actually be played but it was a good spot to keep an eye on Jetfire.

And when Bee has his optics off him long enough to reset a game. He looks back up Jetfire's gotten up and approached him. "You're not very subtle."

Bee tensed up, startled. Door wings raised like cat hairs on his back. He then tries to fix his face and glares at him. "You try sneaking around base like this and NOT catch anyone's attention." No reason to hide it.

"I'm bright white. I snuck up on you." Jetfire crosses his arms and tilts his head, unreadable as ever.

Bumblebee huffs at him. "I don't normally sneak around the Ark like this. Excuse me for being rusty in that category. And you didn't sneak up on me.. I let you."

Jetfire just... Stares at him for a moment, as if judging him for that remark, before finally, "If you have something to say to my face, say it."

"I don't trust you, Merc." But he wants to. With all those familiar colours but its too different to really put together why. "I think you're gonna find your chance to stab us in the back the moment you get what you want out of us and then scatter with your wings tucked behind you."

"And what reason do you think I'd have to do that?"

"Because I know your types, sir. The moment you get what you need, you'll either stab us or abandon us. You'll have your fun and then frag off to who ever is paying you to be here."

"My rate is double my usual for information gathering. That was in the datapacket I dumped you. Do you really think the Decepticons have that sort of energy just lying around?"

"You're lucky I even handed that intel to Optimus." Bee leans back against the pool table. "But don't you dare think I don't know you're up to something. I didn't spend my younger years in the business not to know how this works."

"You would. It's your job as a scout to pass on all intel you receive." Jetfire leans forward to him. "Besides, look at it from this perspective: if I were to, as you say, 'stab' you, you'd never hire me again. Abandoning is a little more dependent on who pays me more." He then adds, “Last time I was active in the war both sides were practically fighting over me.”

Bumblebee scowls. "Must be so horrible." He snarks. "Being the center of attention and want." He then pauses. "But if I catch wind of anything sketchy with you. I will not hesitate to take you down myself."

"Bumblebee!" There's soft scolding as Optimus makes his way into the rec room. "Do not harass Jetfire. He is on our side."

"Because we're paying him!"

“Yes, you are. But I’m not in the profession of backstabbing. It’s bad for business.”

Bumblebee sighs and starts to storm off. Door wings rambling to himself his frustrations. 

Optimus walks further into the room, to Jetfire. "Bumblebee.. I want to talk to you later about this."

Bee drops his wings and starts running. "Fine."

Optimus sighs. "He should know better. I apologize in his place. But something tells me you are used to some situations like this."

“I am. I’m sure Megatron isn’t pleased to find I’m no longer on the Nemesis.” A shrug. “If they end up buying me again, I’m sure they’ll hold the same suspicions.”

Optimus sighs. "I do wish you would consider a permanent side, or perhaps-." He stopes talking and waits a moment considering his own words. "Though I can't force that on you." He looks up. "I don't imagine Megatron being pleased with anything.. He never is even when things go his way. He would just move the goal post." Optimus then says quieter. "Maybe if I wasn't so loose with my own terms this whole thing could of been avoided."

“I haven’t had a permanent side for a long time, Prime.” He keeps his voice carefully even, carefully neutral. “I would rather stay a free agent.”

Optimus nods. "I then hope you don't regret your choices, Jetfire." He pauses briefly. "Lets get back to business then. My job for you is simple muscle and tactic. I was going to have you help Bumblebee with sharpening old skills on the side. But given his behavior I don't think the two of you would get along that well at first."

"No, probably not," Jetfire agrees, arms still crossed across his chest. "I don't mind such an assignment, however. If anyone else needs the... Assistance..."

Optimus pauses. "Given the last skirmish he was in with the Decepticons. Wheeljack might need some that. I hear you have some deal with him about a flamethrower. Though I really could use Bumblebee's old skills sharpened.. So don't count that out just yet. I need a firm talking with him." Optimus is half rambling to Jetfire and to himself. "I suppose if its not too much on your plate I have you work with both on occasion? Primarily Wheeljack. He'll need someone to watch his back during field tests." Optimus then blinks. "Ah. Is this too much?"

"No, it's fine. I've shouldered much busier assignments." Surprise of it all. Not once has Jetfire lied.

Optimus clasps his hands together. "Good." There's an extreme tiredness to his voice. Like he hasn't slept right in ages.

"I think your chief medical officer will be happy that Wheeljack has somebody to watch him," Jetfire remarks mildly. Simply trying to make a little small talk to fit in.

Optimus relaxes. "It is comforting to know... We recently had a friend go missing. So we're all rather on edge. We can't let it happen again." Its honestly one of the main Reasons Optimus was so aggressive in payment. He needs the muscle no more friends vanish. Not if he can think of ways to prevent it.

"Ah. Well, you have my condolences." He nods carefully, wondering if maybe he can use this to get some information on his counterpart.

Optimus nods. "Thank you. Do you have any questions then."

"...Not for the moment. If I come up with any, I'll ask you." He's gonna grill the mad scientist about it instead.

"Then I'll excuse myself and go locate Bumblebee... I'm sure he's sulking some where.." Optimus steps away and makes his way back down the hall.

\--

Jetfire will definitely start to gravitate back towards Wheeljack now; the engineer is always interesting company, assignment or no assignment. "It's official: Prime asked me to assist you if you need it."

Wheeljack looks over to Jetfire. "Oh wonderful. " He sounds pleased. "I'll be heading out for supplies in two days and that's definitely a needed help task"

"You're actually letting a mercenary see where your supplies are?" He tilts his head and leans back against the wall.

"I trust were paying you enough to keep your mouth shut. But not exactly letting you see see. More like you guard my aft as I collect things from a dump. Amazed at what ones find there. "

"...The humans don't... Let you have things? Surely you have an agreement of some sort."

"hah. If you think the humans and us are buddy buddy. You have alot to learn. They like Bumblebee sure and us. But it's military? No"

"Hm. I suppose that checks." 

"We get little things from scientists. That's my closest allied humans. Bee tends to make friends with comman folk and kids." Wheeljack states as he tinkers with a toy for Grimlock to chew on. 

"Interesting. So the diplomatic situation is a little rocky."

"Optimus is working on something. But really... all we have to offer is defense against the Decepticons and technological advancements." Wheeljack pauses. "Sadly though some of the people we offer to share our advancements with want to dissect us instead. More military."

“Hm. They’re as petty as we were on Cybertron.” Another tilt of the head. “More alike than we think, for better or for worse.”

"Ah. Its just the nature of finding the unknown. They fear us because the Decepticons don't make it easy. Plus have you seen their movies? The American Humans are obsessed with space aliens taking over the world." Wheeljack snorts. "There's also so much media with "rogue robotics" coming to life and taking over." He doesn't even turn his head as he reaches for a wrench just out of his reach. "Imagine their fears when those are realized."

"I have seen... A few," Jetfire admits, though his voice's tone doesn't change at all. "It makes sense."

"Its depressing in a way." Wheeljack finally turns his head just so he can reach the wrench. "But I won't say I don't find it amusing we frighten them to such a degree."

"Mmh. Sometimes it's useful."

"Make friends with the right people, and frighten the worst of them." Wheeljack snickers. "Ah. I shouldn't joke about it. Bee might get upset."

Jetfire just shrugs. "You're still correct."

"True. But we have a few of us here that take very passionately the plight of the humans. Bumblebee, Optimus himself. And Skyfire.." There's a pause. "Not that the rest of us don't care, mind you."

"Skyfire? I don't think I've seen a Skyfire around."

Wheeljack looks over at Jetfire then returns to his work. "Skyfire.. vanished after a mishap with one of my machines."

"...Oh. This is your missing mech. I'm sorry." He doesn't actually know how to feel about it but it's fine, he sounds remarkably neutral either way.

"Skyfire is probably safe.. some where." Wheeljack sounds heartbrokenly guilty and trying to keep a straight face through it all. "But I never should of made the Transwarp prototype in the first place."

"What was he like?"

"Kind, gentle giant. Biologist at his core. Though he wasn't entirely a pacifist, he was great in a scuffle." Wheeljack looks to the floor. "I don't think anyone blames me. But Bee's been on edge ever since he vanished."

"Hm. Are you trying to get him back?" The words are carefully crafted and neutral.

"I need to locate where he went first. The Transwarp could of taken him anywhere. Time, planet, maybe even a different reality entirely." Wheeljack then finished the metal toy ball. "Sorry. I gotta give this to my boys." He stands and seems hesitant to leave before picking up the large ball and starts to leave.

Jetfire nods a goodbye, staying still for a while after Wheeljack leaves. Wondering if this is his chance. All he needs to do is download the information to his own datapad, after all- He doesn't want to actually take it. That'd be too suspicious, and, as he said: it'd be bad for business.

Wheeljack is gone for a good few minutes to cycles.

Though its not yet time to gather intell as it seems there's that yellow buggy again, prying through. Jetfire has pulled his own datapad out as he thinks to himself. Wings flicking but given they are upside down they are much harder to read.

Bumblebee scowls and with his head pointed to the floor and arms in front of himself.. he slowly walks into the room. "Merc... Jetfire."

"Bumblebee," is the short greeting he gets in return. "Are you here because Prime made you?" At least there's no judgment in that tone, just. A calm, neutral survey of the situation.

"Partially." Bee states. He hates how distant Jetfire sounds. And yet that voice could almost be mistaken for someone soft and comforting. "I am sorry. I was rude and unreasonable."

There is a short nod. "I accept your apology."

Bee frowns. "Just.. like that?" He shifts nervously on his pedes. "I don't have to do anything more to have you accept it?"

“No. It’s not as if you’re the first one to have an issue with me. Nor will you be the last.”

Bee turns his head away. "I know. Jobs aren't easy for that reason. I guess I forgot that..." Bumblebee still sounds distrustful in his voice but there's a consideration to it.

The jet shrugs. “You don’t strike me as a mercenary type.”

"I wasn't much of one. I didn't kill. I just hunted down energon for others." Bee is quiet. "I quit that life very early in my run of it. The Autobots were more then welcoming of me into their ranks."

"Hmm. They would be." Jetfire makes no point to look at him. Simply tapping away on his pad.

"What are you.. doing? Notes for Wheeljack?"

“Actually I’m trying to find if I have anything in here on transwarp drives. He seems to be keen on rebuilding one.”

"Oh.. Yeah. There's probably something around here. We lost some of our notes with Skyfire's disappearance. We thought splitting up the data in two datapads would be smarter then keeping them together in case someone stole half of it." Bee sighs. "But now all that's happened is we don't have half our data."

“Still a smart move. If all of it had been with Skyfire, you would have lost all of it.” There’s a soft ‘hm’.

"Yeah.." Bee grips at his shoulder. "You sound like him sometimes. You know that.... Maybe its the colours.. maybe you were related.. I don't know. But its unnerving." Bee looks at him. "Maybe that's why I hate you."

Jetfire tries very, very hard not to show a physical reaction. To just slowly tilt his head. “...Frame similarities, perhaps. Like how the Seekers are all the slagging same.”

"Possibly. Still." Bee shakes his head. "Never mind. If I get on the topic I'll just get angry again and I'd rather ..not."

There’s a short nod, Jetfire filing the information away for later. “Then I won’t ask about him.”

"I'll see you around." Bee turns and starts to head out. "I need to recharge.. Maybe alert Ratchet to where Optimus is hiding too before I go. Primus knows he hasn't used it in two days." Bee mumbles as he walks.

“Ah. Sleep deprived leaders. Seems to be a feature of the war. Good luck.”

Bee waves back at him without even looking back. "Ratchet will need it." There's a soft amusement.

When Bee’s gone, when Jetfire is sure he’s alone. Even if just to figure out where it is- But hopefully to sync its transwarp data with his own datapad. At least syncing should look less suspicious if he’s caught.

The status update to Starscream is a simple: “Mission accomplished.”

Starscream is excited. "Wonderful. Stay the two weeks there and transfer your data to me. We can't have it be suspicious with you there a few days and then bug off." Starscream then feels a tension in his nerves. But keeps it mostly out of his message. "I'll work on convincing Megatron to buy you back."

“I’m going out soon, away from the Ark; I’ll send the data then, so their systems don’t pick it up.” Hesitation, then, “...If you can, deal with Soundwave instead. And after a skirmish, maybe, so I can give them a reminder of what exactly they’re missing out on.”

"Sounds perfect." Starscream types. He then takes a fly outside figuring he'd follow Jetfire's example. Can't really let anyone detect such a thing.


	5. Fire Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jetfire meets someone in the desert dumping grounds as he guards Wheeljack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Nerves got the better of me and I ended up procrastinating collecting this part and cleaning it up. Anyway enjoy!

Soundwave shows no surprise that Starscream's come to him this time; he'll listen, though as quietly as Jetfire does. Though with Soundwave's ability, this is probably a very different kind of unsettling. When Starscream's spiel is finished... "Request: will be forwarded. Soundwave... Agrees. Mercenary: too valuable an asset to allow the Autobots to keep."

Starscream nods. Careful to keep his mind focused on only one thing. The threat of Jetfire being on the Autobot's side. "I knew you'd agree."

Soundwave nods, a dismissal. For somebody who's supposed to be a rank below Starscream, it's clear where the power dynamic really lies here, isn't it.

Starscream hurries off as fast as he can. Feeling his thoughts wander. Something else. Scurries away from the distance too. Something eavesdropping in on the conversation. The Clicking doll joints of a mismatched mech race down another direction. To the exit of the Nemesis.

\--

It is finally time to babysit the scientist.

Wheeljack has been digging around the dumps for thrown out machines for megacycles now. Though not entirely useful they can be used as emergency parts. While they wait on proper material from the scientists Wheeljack has befriended.

Jetfire, to his credit, is actually helping. He's sifting through with a careful optic, occasionally pulling something out that looks useful and setting it aside. "Anything interesting yet?"

"Someone tossed out some perfectly good heat resistance cloth. Though we don't really have a need. relatively useless to us. There's also a large full canister of " Wheeljack looks over the word. "Beer." Hmm. Seems the base this waste came from was not happy with the human occupants partying. Wheeljack snickers lightly.

"Too bad the alcohol content in those isn't high. The explosion could've been fun."

Wheeljack pulls it out anyway. Looking over. "I wonder if I could...make it explosive. with a few added things." He then shakes his head. "Ratchet would deactivate me if I kept purposely trying to make some things explode." He then rolls it off. "What have you found on your end? If you find perfectly in tact wires that would help me."

"Wires, some sheet metal that could be salvaged, couple of metal pipes that could probably be repurposed... And a jet's nosecone, for some reason." Jetfire how did you even find that.

"Ah good. Put them into subspace. The nosecone as well. Wait. First check it doesnt' have trackers on it."

"I could ask the Aerielbots if any of them need it. Or where I should store it." Wheeljack whirs. "I wonder if they'd find if morbid to keep around though." Wheeljack then smacks the side of his head. "That's Ratchet's job. I'll leave that to him."

A simple nod, and Jetfire manages to subspace the nosecone. "Alright. If that's everything."

"Give me a cycle to go back over it all. You wait by the entrance."

He nods, and retreats to standing by the entrance. On alert, just in case.

There feels like something is watching. But of course could simply be human on lurkers from a distance. Hopefully not military and mostly just punk teens hanging out.

Definetly hope it's not Deceptacon scouts scanning the area.

Jetfire scowls behind his mask, not that you can tell. Even if it just feels like it, he's going to carefully keep an eye on his surroundings all the same. Ravage or Laserbeak wouldn't be a threat, no, but he's watching all the same.

There's a rattling and clicking of joints in the distance. As something approaches. Blurred in the distance.

Wheeljack senses it and makes his way to the entrance with Jetfire. "You hear that?" He gets behind him and as his optics swirl he notices them.

Puppetgears. A notorious little bastard with no alt. A collective of parts from Autobots killed by him. And a few Decepticon deserters to make himself prettier and appealing to the cause. His blurred lines fade and there he stands in perfect veiw finally. A ball pointed mechanical doll looking monstrosity.

There's a frozen pause. As the ball pointed freakshow stands there in the distance. Tilting a click of his head to the side.

"Oh. It's you." And then Jetfire just tries to shoot him.

Puppetgears jolts out of the way. "Only me?" There's a bit of injured ego. "Don't treat me so casually, Mercenary."

Wheeljack looks to Jetfire. "You know this mech?"

"Of him. Morbid little bastard." Louder, "If Megatron sent you, he's going to be disappointed."

Wheeljack hrms at the term morbid used. The Autobots of earth know of him as well. but facing him. That was rare.

"No one sent me, Jetfire. I'm scouting on my own. And thought. Wow. That Jetfire has pretty wings. I want them." His head rolls to the side. "And since you're no longer Megatron's pet guard."

"Well, you can take them after I crush your spark chamber." Jetfire says much more hostile then ever needs to be said to someone apperently a stranger.

Puppetgears rolls his head to the other side. "Fantastic proposition. Lets see if you can even catch me then." He alts the only way he can. Focusing on one part of his body to get wheels and skids forward at a faster speed then running would of given him.

Wheeljack jumps back goes to find cover. Best not get between two vicious fighters. Specially when one's an unknown facter.

Jetfire just waits for him, letting Puppetgears get close before trying to slam a full-force punch into the smaller mech's frame. It's a killer's instinct there, honed and sharpened into deadly efficiency; Skyfire may have been a gentle giant, but Jetfire knew his strength and he knew how to use it.

Puppetgears is too slow in the brain and too fast on his wheels to stop. He's sent sliding backwards with a broken optics guard. At least for his own concern he can still see.

Jetfire turns fast, wrist rockets firing to follow up on the punch- Not letting up the attack for a moment, even if Puppetgears has moved out of the way of his fists.

Puppetgears manuveers away from the fire, and when the next punch is given latches onto his arm. Tight at its edges. Before crawling up along the arm to his back.

Wheeljack tenses. Getting his own gun ready. Just in case he's needed.

"You slagging little glitch-" He's going to slam his back into something if the little bastard stays up there, trying to crush him between Jetfire's back and whatever hard surface he decides.

"Come now. You really think you can escape me without losing one wing. I'll show Megatron we don't need you."

"You want wings, huh? Well-" He pushes himself into the air very suddenly. "How about you get a taste of the air for yourself?" Even in robot mode, he's fast in the sky, moving into a spin.

There's an unreal glitched scream. Puppetgears latches onto wings as best he can and stops his screaming. Fumbling hands under it for the parts attached to the rest of the body. Finding the wings are built so differently then, say, the seeker builds. But In Puppet's optics, Jetfire is just an over grown seeker.

But he's not, and he's only going to spin faster. He can go mach speeds, and at some point the little bastard will come off.

Wheeljack moves away from the rocks knowing he has no clear shot.. So he moves to a further rocky hideaway. Hissing at himself for the uselessness.

Puppet feels his fingers denting into the metal. But one of his hands start to detach. Puppetgears lets out a small panicked squeak. As its wires break off and to spare his other hand the same fate. Lets go. Crashing into the ground. His lost hand firmly clamped into Jetfire's left wing.

A quick, aggressive flick of the wings might be enough to dislodge it, as Jetfire swerves around and lands on Puppet. There's the harsh whine of his guns powering up, both wrist-mounted launchers and handheld laser rifle, and for once the mercenary looks every bit as furious as the knife in his voice: "I am going to kill you, and I am going to kill you slowly. And when I'm done with you, I'm doing to dump your head directly into Megatron's lap as a present."

Puppetgears stares up at him. Choked laughter in his air ways reveal his fear. "You can't! I'm... I can't die to you!"

Wheeljack runs to Jetfire's side. He isn't sure he can, should, or even wants to stop Jetfire from killing this Decepticon.. "Jetfire." There's a tone of worry on his voice.

"Stay out of my way, Wheeljack," he hisses. "I'm sure more than a few mechs will pay to have evidence of his demise dumped onto their doorstep."

Wheeljack steps back.

With that short distraction. Puppetgears grips onto Jetfire's leg. Sending a surge of his own data temporarly through him. "Get off me!!" Was the order shouted.

Jetfire jerks back, and instantly shoves up a firewall. "Why you little-" But it gives time for Puppetgears, a window of opportunity.

Puppetgears slicks out a knife jabs it into the inbetweens of Jetfire's leg joints and runs.

Wheeljack starts to fire after him. but seems despite no car alt. The bastard IS quick.

Jetfire hisses, jerking again at the pain, snapping out a stream of insults. And though Jetfire hates it, hates that little bastard... They have to let him go. Jetfire's got a knife in his frickin leg, and a stream of pink energon now staining the ground. It's not bad, but it's not good either.

Wheeljack hurries to Jetfire's side. Getting out patches for the time being to cover the wound. "I've been told to leave in knives.. but I don't think you can walk with that in you. Can you fly still?" They're some time away from base. Wheeljack has the Ark on his com ready to call.

"Yes, though I'll be slower. I can't transform." His teeth are grit under his helmet and mask, but... He's already reining in the anger.

"I'll stick to your side then. Its my fault we were out here.. and I shouldn't of distracted you in the middle of the fight."

"It wasn't your fault." Jetfire lets out a vent, schooling his voice back into careful - if perhaps cold for now - neutrality, "We should just get back to base before he thinks of coming back."

"Smart plan"

It probably takes a bit of time to get back but Wheeljack does keep the promise to watch Jetfire's back. And keep optics open on if Puppetgears shows back up.

In some small way, Jetfire is sort of glad that it didn't actually happen, because, well. He would've activated his hard-light blade, and he doesn't want to reveal that trump card just yet. But they arrive back to the Ark without too much incident, and Jetfire will dutifully go to Ratchet.

"Primus Wheeljack, I thought you were just going to go scavenging!"

"We were. Only the Deceptacon scout, assassin.. what not. Puppetgears. showed up. You know?"

"He needs to be put down." Jetfire states bluntly and cold.

Ratchet gives Jetfire a cautious look, but turns his attention back to the knife and pulling it out. Welding the cut back together, he mutters, "Yes, I know. Seeing as you took most of the damage, I suppose you were the one doing the actual fighting."

"I can only apologize for not ending him while I had the chance."

Ratchet sighs. "Well, you protected Wheeljack, and I have to thank you for that."

"I was fine. The Decepticon wasn't even interested in me." Which did worry him some. "Puppetgears said he came out on his own. So likely he might of been following us for some time or was just passing through."

"He wanted my wings." There's a hint of that rage again, emerging through the neutrality. "I made him think twice about trying for them again."

"You really hate that guy." There's Bee leaning on the doorframe. Listening in.

"I do." He won't try to hide it. "And if I see him again, he won't get away."

Bumblebee tenses. His door wings droop and he reaches behind himself to touch them reassuringly.

Wheeljack sighs. "So he's about as bad as rumours say.." Wheeljack then pulls from his subspace Puppetgears' hand. "You don't think. I was gonna just study his ability for counter measures. But now I think taking his hand is a bad idea."

"Burn it. You don't know where it's from."

Wheeljack nods. Turning it over. "Can do. But... it likely belonged to someone else. Not old mechs' fault someone's using their hand for wicked things."

"You also don't know what he's put in it."

And with that realization. Wheeljack is quick to take it outside to burn it.

Bumblebee walks into the medbay and leans his hands on the frame of the table near Jetfire. He opens his mouth to speak and fumbles over his words. Giving nothing more then a soft. "Thanks" and the rest of the words lost.

“...It’s no problem.” It’s careful, but more than a little awkward.

\--

Jetfire makes a report of this to Starscream when he can. Just a very clipped-seeming, “If you see your pet serial killer around, shoot him for me or I’ll do it myself.”

"Oh Primus. Are you why he came back home crying about his precious missing hand?" Starscream is partially amused but feels there's some anger behind the messages

“Next time I’m taking off a lot more than his hand.”

"He must of really pissed you off. Alright. I'll see what hidden vengeances I can do to him for you. I doubt I can get away with killing him."

“Then when you’re leader, I hope you don’t mind if I rip his spark from my corpse myself.”

"I mind very little to that actually. I'd love to see it."

“...Primus, I love you sometimes.” 

Starscream feels his spark chamber tighten. Yes this indeed. His chestplate is tight and he's heating up. But he keeps his face. Though it takes a minute to respond. "Anything for you, Jet."

Jetfire.... Absolutely melts a little. Nobody’s really ever nicknamed him, no one’s dared to- Not since Jetfire replaced Skyfire, and he burned the past behind him. “Take care of yourself, Star.”

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway reason I was so nervous? Oc introduction.


	6. Down Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jetfire trains with Bumblebee. 
> 
> While later. Starscream works find ways to push Jetfire being rehired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken so long. I've been procrastinating and nervous. But I collected and worked on some pieces of the fic and figured this would be a fine time to post before December hit.

Jetfire is in a luckily delightful mood the next time Bumblebee finds him. Sitting in the rec, humming to himself resting. Bumblebee is a bit put off but he continues making his way in and well, doesn't sit next to him. Stands off to the side.

Jetfire opens his optics to peek down. "If you're trying to sneak up on me, its not working."

"No. Not this time. Its on the list today, you training me. And I would be trying a new tactic to sneak up on you if I was."

“Hm. Well, I don’t know how to train anybody. But we’ll give it a shot. Anything specific you’re lacking in?”

"I'm not particularly strong mech. Nor am I as fast as most the others. So I need to work on my stealth take downs." Bee kind of smirks and then frowns. "I'm better then I am in the Ark I promise! The Ark is just too familiar a grounds for me ."

“We better head outside then.” He indicates Bee should follow, and heads right to the Ark’s main door.

Bumblebee bounces on his feet and follows quickly.

\--

Call it a flight-frame thing, but Jetfire’s always believed he thought clearer under an open sky. Though, maybe he was just more comfortable. “Alright. Let’s teach you how to take down a mech three times your size.”

Bee balls his fists and gets into an eager looking stance. "Oh yes! Now you're talking."

“You’re not the strongest. And you’re not the fastest. So you’re going to have to be smarter, and you’re going to have to be a bastard. Understand?”

Bumblebee brings his hand up to his face and rubs his fist under his nose. "Oh. I'm pretty sure we've both seen me at Bastard. I can do that just fine."

“Good. Fight as dirty as you can, because nobody will give you the honour of fighting fair- But you already know that, I’m sure.”

"Plenty of scuffles with Starscream. I know what dirty looks like, sir." Bee grins. And alts driving off behind cover quickly. "And since we're fighting dirty. I don't have to wait for a Go."

Jetfire snorts. “Now you’re talking.” He shifts to jet mode and follows almost lazily, scanners on full strength.

Bumblebee bolts to the next crevice of large rocks. While exposed he's transformed briefly back to mech and fires a training gun up at Jetfire. Before alting back making it the rest of the way to more cover.

Jetfire transforms in and out again, using the sudden change in momentum to make his movement unpredictable, stops and starts and spins so unalike a Seeker’s tactics.

Bumblebee stares at him from the safety of the rocks. Yeah either this mech took on new tactics to survive as a big seeker. Or he's not a seeker at all. Bumblebee can't help but think of Skyfire at this moment and then mentally smacks his face. Let Wheeljack handle that. He then reeves his engine to kick up the dust of the desert. Making a makeshift storm of dust and sand. Hopeing its enough to cover to keep Jetfire off his ass as he goes for higher ground.

“So you’ve got yourself a cover! What do you do if your opponent can seek you out via heat? A dust storm won’t save you from the Terrorcons.” He passes over, trying to use his engines to clear the dust a little. I have no idea if he has heat sensors.

Bumblebee says nothing back keeping as silent as possible in the dust storm. True though it'd be something for himself to consider. He's not sure if Jetfire is setting a trap. So he reeves up more and more dust as he goes as his only response.

Jetfire fires at the edges of the dust storm on a pass over bread, stun blasts creating a perimeter... Which will get smaller on his next pass.

Bee nearly drives into the perimeter and his engine reeves backwards as he stars circling it. Well frag. He turns into a mech and starts shooting up. Keeps moving just so he's not a sitting duck.

Jetfire drops out of the sky, dive bombing the tiny Autobot, trying to startle him.

Bumblebee hears the incoming dive. And while he hears the ringing to jump aside. He does not and instead tries to grab onto Jetfire. "You can't scare me, Jet. I'm unscarable!"

Jetfire spins again when he feels a touch on his wings- Perhaps a little over-violently, but nobody else will hold back either.

Bumblebee slips off his hold and is thrown right into the stun perimeter.

And so- Jetfire unleashes another volley of stun bolts.

Bumblebee lets out a pitched yell at the impact. Curling on instinct to the impact.

Jetfire lands in front of him, arms crossed. “So. What could you have done differently?” The dust and sand clearing up.

Bee slowly sits up. Optics glitched a moment trying to focus. Then he glares slightly. "Well for one I don't touch your wings."

"...Flight-frames are touchy about their wings. Good for crippling, but you'll make them pissed."

Bumblebee slowly pushes himself off the ground. Dizzy still. "Right. Gotta remember that." Bee wiggles his car doors and the glass is cracked. "Fragging-... I can fix that myself. I just gotta.. avoid Ratchet."

"You know battlefield first aid? Good. Then I don't have to fill in that gap."

Bee slaps a large bandaid over the crack. "Battlefield what?"

Jetfire just stares at him, completely silent. Absolutely using that complete unreadability to his advantage here. He's really just 'why' inside.

"Nah. Don't worry. I'll find someone who does know it. I just can't reach properly. to my door wings." Bee can't help but laugh at the silence.

"Turn around. I'll do it." Besides, more reasons for Optimus to like him enough to rehire him, the better.

Bumblebee does as he's asked. "Thanks. I was gonna have the twins do it. But you are right here."

"The twins, hm? Friends of yours, those two?"

"Abit. They like me at the least. Sideswipe does anyway." Bee keeps his wings as steady as possible.

Jetfire's hands are meticulously steady as he patches the damage properly so the self-repair can handle it, experience from a lifetime of tending to his own wounds. "Interesting."

"I actually owe them a few favors though so its probably the best you patched me up and not them."

He snorts. "Owing favours is a dangerous business."

"Specially to those two. And advice from me to you. Don't get into any competitions with them. It goes from reasonable fun. To "Lets see who can take out the most Decepticons." Bumblebee hums nervously. "I STILL don't know if they were serious or not about that last one."

“How very Decepticon of them.” He sounds mildly amused.

"They are... questionable at times." Bumblebee murmurs and side eyes the amusement Jetfire has. He than sighs. "Not like I haven't taken a far share of lives. But at least I'm not keeping track.... or is that... worse."

“Depends on the why. I don’t keep track because I don’t care.” Bluntly spoken. “Some mechs keep track because they’re proud of what they can do.”

"I... see." Bumblebee wonders if he doesn't care the things he's done. The life he's lead up to this point to survive. The mechs who took his place to die instead. "I don't like the implications of this at all.. Its not that I don't care." Maybe he cares too much.

He shrugs. “Some mechs can’t handle the toll. Some mechs want to remember every life they’ve taken, to give the memories weight.”

Bumblebee sighs. "You certainly make the job sound easy. But I know its not."

“Of course it isn’t. Nothing in life is easy.”

"I know a few people who'd say other wise. And one who'd say he didn't agree but really he knows that's true." Bee laughs alittle. "Hows the patching up going?"

“Done. I’ve done the basic equivalent of welding the damage together, self-repair should handle the rest.”

"Thanks." Bee is careful not to wiggle his wings to test them. "We should go back in soon. We can do more training another time." Bumblebee.. feels as though Jet and Sky are nearly the same coin. Just opposite ends... Bumblebee is almost certain they could be spark twins.

The truth is wilder than he’s guessed! “Alright. I’ll be busy trying not to be seen by Ratchet.” Doesn’t wanna get scolded.

Bee slaps his arm playfully. "The Secret is. You don't out run Ratchet. I don't even think my patch up will save me if he wiffs damage at all."

“I’m not outrunning him. I’m strategically avoiding him until I can phrase my explanation well enough.”

"Don't wait too long. You might get welded to medbay." Bee smirks. And then starts wobbling slowly back to base. Obviously still working off those stun bolts.

Jetfire just lets him go, vaguely amused at the whole thing. He doesn’t go back to base immediately; he takes the opportunity to stretch his wings while he’s out there, maneuvering through the sky in jet mode- Wondering, quietly, how Starscream is doing. How Skyfire is doing.

\--

Starscream, the ever wonderful self saboteur. Makes his way to Megatron's quarters. He had seen Soundwave head that direction as well. So all in all it would be a good time to drop his plan ahead.

They still need one moment where Jetfire proves his metal against the Decepticon forces. Ready to quip about the Autobot's influx of Energon. 

"Seems odd doesn't it. That they'd have such an infinite supply with that volcano of theirs. Keeping it from rupturing by taking the excess energy out and converting it." Starscream states as he sits with the other two. Careful to keep his mind on Nothing but the Energon.

Soundwave tilts his head. Suspicious.

And While Megatron takes in his own suspicions. The fact of the matter is, it did seem enticing to sabotage, to attack the base. Attempt to chase them out.

Megatron's optics always on a chance to gain power.

It was at least something Starscream could admire.

"And what do you expect to get out of this, Starscream? We will be attacking the full forces of the Autobots." Megatron makes note.

While Starscream has been getting up take on the coming and goings of the Autobot forces from Jetfire himself. Though he won't think too hard on that. "They will be scattered looking and scavenging for spare parts. The only issue is Jetfire." Starscream grins. "Are you scared, Lord Megatron? Your plans always do seem to fall apart. What's different about trying when their teams are mostly absent from the base?"

Megatron scoffs. Starting to fall into place though. "If this falls to pieces, Starscream. You best hope you're in good health when I find you. For you won't be when I'm done."

Starscream taps his fingers on the table nervously. "Yes, Lord Megatron."


	7. Field Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jetfire makes notice of the arriving Decepticons. And a battle close to the Ark commences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An apology for being so late last time. I was gonna wait the full week but I fear that if I do it'll end up forgotten.

There's a second day, then a third of training Bumblebee. With a slightly better outcome for the little Autobot with each new session. As Bumblebee managed a strike and a stunned shot to his wing in a stealth strike.

Though really. Jetfire still beat him out with a dive. And when the day was reaching an end. He sends Bumblebee back inside. Taking to the sky to coast the air. Got a warning ping on his private comm channel. Though not much time to prepare now for an influx. There's an idle flick of his wings, a private ping of acknowledgment sent to Starscream, and then he comms Prime. "Full force of Decepticons inbound, heading to the Ark. Just so you know."

Optimus Prime receiving the come is abit stunned, tired perhaps of such a stunt the Decepticons are pulling. "Can I get an accurate count? No never mind. We'll be outside to back you up." He still needs that count. He'll alert those that are still there and call in for anyone who is close enough to return to base to defend.

Jetfire's 'accurate count' is going to just be a straight up image he quickly captured of the approaching 'Cons- And as soon as it's taken, he coasts upwards to hide above the clouds, scanners on full alert. Starscream's plan or not, he's still planning to get the drop on them.

\--

Starscream coasts just beside Megatron. So he can have his attention taken away from the main battle by Jetfire. So they might be able to be away. Pulling shots at eachother for an eventual audiance. Some reason the whole prospect excites Starscream.

Megatron turns his head to Starscream. "What are you plotting, Starscream?"

"Nothing supreme leader. Just going to give the Merc alittle reason why leaving us was a poor choice."

"Of course. And when shall I expect a bullet in me?"

"That's only if you aren't paying attention to the field ahead, Lord Megatron. After all the Autobots are making their way out now." He starsts coasting higher to the sky.

\--

There's no smart little quip to announce Jetfire's presence, no joke like so many of the Autobots would shoot their way. But he's moving before even the lambo twins can get into the air. Only the sudden roar of a jet engine announces his presence before the warbuild practically drops out of the sky, diving so fast the two Seekers he hits - one's wing clipped, the other rammed head on from above in a move that puts Ramjet to shame - go spiraling, spewing smoke. The mercenary is here, and as deadly as ever.

Starscream comes to a halt in the air. "There he is." He readies to fly out after him.

\--

Jetfire doesn't even transform, doesn't even slow down- He goes full tilt, back up into the clouds, where no one else can see. It's calculated and sure, a move to get them out of sight briefly.

Starscream takes the chance to chase after him up. He hears Megatron shout after him then scoff. He looks back briefly below watching Megatron throw an arm and then proceed to battle, locating Prime. Then Starscream focuses up at the sky.

Jetfire transforms, shadow falling across the clouds below. "Starscream." Up here, where no one can hear them, there's a note of playfulness in his otherwise neutral voice. "Was starting to think you'd forgotten me," he teases.

"Absolutely not!" Starscream smirks as he reaches robot mode. "I would of given you more ampt warning but You know. Megatron HAD to try and take over as much as possible in a short a time as possible."

“Of course. I will have to start shooting at you. But I think the jet judo ‘specialists’ are busy with the rest of your army, so... We have a moment. Was the data as you thought it?”

"It's exactly what I needed. I was off alittle on my own assumptions. But it's better I had that then what I was going to do." Starscream says casually as he raises his arms to shoot. "Could of taken out the whole of Nemesis." An exaggeration? Who knows.

Jetfire’s own guns power up, a low whine that fills the air. But even as he readies himself, he flinches a little at the admission. At the possibility of losing him once again. “Good thing you didn’t.”

"Don't hold back, Jet. The more wounded I end up the better we both look for this." He fires his nullray directly at Jetfire's leg.

Jetfire moves fast, at least, the warning enough to transform, to jet out of the way and retaliate with a hail of his own fire. Mostly for show, this first pass, and there’s a surprisingly anxious flick of his wings. “I don’t have to do much for it to look good.” His reply is clipped, but- Not in anger. Not here.

Starscream barrel rolls as he is out of the way of fire. He continues to shoot for Jet and makes chase. He alts and sends another barrage of fire.

Jetfire charges him, attempting to ram him- Honestly, that might just be enough to temporarily ground Starscream, and that’s really all they need.

Starscream acts as though he's too slow to get out of the way, returning to robot mode. He wants to naturally, move out of the way and escape. But he allows himself to be rammed and crashes hard into the ground.

Jetfire transforms, an anxious little flick of the wings the only indication he's worried about Starscream, before moving to assist some of the other Autobots.

-

Starscream isn't left there for long though; his trine is at his side in mere moments, Thundercracker's worried face entering his field of vision. "Frag. Starscream, can you stand?"

Skywarp, snarling, "That bastard, I knew he was fucking bad news-"

Starscream laughs. Loud. He moves to sit up. Alittle stunned. Not because of the impact but rather that he liked.. nah never mind. He shakes his head. " I'm fine. I'm fine." He feels flustered. 

\--

Optimus is off facing down Megatron. And while it seems Optimus' recharge schedule has him on the disadvantage. He though manages a cheap shot at Megatron's shoulder as the 'Con Leader is turned hearing his Air Commander was grounded.

\--

"Your cockpit's a mess," Thundercracker objects firmly. "It's a miracle he didn't do more damage, look at this."

Skywarp's glare tracks Jetfire's streak of red across the sky, barreling towards Megatron, holding nothing back. A hail of laserfire is what greets the great Decepticon leader, and with that, Skywarp's taken to the air. "Megatron needs help."

"For Primus' sake, Skywarp, stop-" But too late for Thundercracker. Skywarp's already moving to try and help their leader.

Starscream gets to his pedes. "Skywarp... Little bastard.." Starscream looks to the other half of his trine. "Thundercracker.. am I still good enough to fight. And I won't take no for an answer." His optics are excited. That kind of excited you'd only see when Starscream is about to make that one special announcement he does almost every battle he's in. But it's merged with something very different in the moment. 

\--

Megatron stumbles back. Taking nearly every hit. Amazing he's still standing. Yes. This just proves they either need to dismantle the damn Jet merc. Or get him back quick. He starts to falter back. Watching Prime getting his own gun ready for fire.

But that's when Jetfire rams right into Megatron. Alting from jet mode into robot. Fists clenched into eachothers. As Jetfire manages to lift Megatron off the ground and slam him into the dirt.

Prime takes a step back. As Jetfire moves away as well.

\--

Thundercracker looks to Starscream with a plea. "Don't you dare, Starscream."

But the trine leader stands. Excited, watching Jetfire move with so much fury and grace. The perfect version Skyfire could ever take. 

He opens his mouth. And announces. "Megatron has fallen. I, Starscream, take command of the Decepticons!" Oh it will ruin him later for certain. But if he doesn't say it here, then of course he looks suspicious won't he. And even so!! It looks like at this time! Megatron might surely truly! DIE!

\--

Jetfire levels his gun at Megatron, the big one, the whine cutting through the air as Jetfire coldly readies to kill him. But before he can, before he can pull the trigger, there's a vworp and a flash of purple light, and suddenly Skywarp is there in the way. 

"You want him? You gotta get through me first!"

Megatron raises a hand up. "Good. Skywarp. At least one of your trine is useful here." His voice sounds gurgled like energon had leaked into his voice module. He moves to slowly stand. All that damage and still he can even move. A Primus forshaken sight.

Optimus pulls out his axe. "Lay down, Megatron, and you can retreat to your Nemesis."

Skywarp grabs onto Megatron, leveling a glare at Optimus before quietly warping away with his leader. He can't go all the way to the Nemesis, but- He can at least get Megatron out of immediate danger.

\--

Starscream's face falters. Ah yes. Because he had forgotten to calculate Skywarp into ANY of his plans. Skywarp might be an issue with the official plan of take over. And then dread sets in as Megatron levels a dark glare at him. 

Making his own conclusions to today's plunder. That Starscream will PAY for leading him to be so thoroughly humiliated.

Its just such an unforntunate thing that Skywarp has loyalty, has believed in Megatron unflinchingly ever since the Decepticon cause saved his aft from an early death.

Thundercracker just looks between the two and sighs. "I'll call back and tell them to get medbay ready."

Starscream isn't sure he wants to go back. But he must. If only to keep face. If he runs he looks worse off. So Starscream makes the announcement of retreat.

Megatron keeps a grip on Skywarp's shoulder. He says nothing. No "thanks". It's not needed. Skywarp is doing his duty. But the hand on his shoulder grips tighter for a second as if to simply acknowledge the feat.


	8. Isolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream Deals with the aftermath of the "failed" Ark assault. And yet even as the fear builds as Ravage makes a surprise appearance to him and as Megatron makes quick recovery. There's a moment of softness with his trinemate Skywarp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blink and its been over a week since the last update oops. Sorry about that!

Starscream returns to base. He bypasses medbay and hides in his room. At first to make sure his Transwarp is hidden well enough and the he hides under his cloak he had been working on ages before. It does nothing to protect him but the sparkling old belief of "You can't see danger it's not there" wants so badly to be real for Starscream this one moment.

\--

"Remind me to gut Starscream for his rediculous plan to invade the Ark." Megatron states coldly to Soundwave. As he's carried through the Nemesis. Voice still gargled but he's stable.

Soundwave tilts his head, completely unreadable as Laserbeak perches on his shoulder. "Concept: sound. Execution: left much to be desired. Mercenary: a wild card."

Megatron nods. "Should of gotten him back and the invaded. Would of been a whole other turn out."

"Exactly. Battle: proves how much mercenary turns tide of war."

"Soon as I'm patched up. Prepare me some negotiation tools. We might need to scrounge up a bit." Megatron grins. Something else on his mind. Wondering if the mercenary is too risky to lose. And if its as easy as to be bought by Autobots why not.. make sure no one can have him. In the events their recourses take a dip too big.

"Yes, lord Megatron." Soundwave turns with a nod, heading through the halls and out of sight, but... Once he is... "Ravage: eject. Operation: courier."

While further down the halls to medbay, as he is carried through, Megatron then shuts his optics. Thinking more to it. He'll have to make sure Starscream is punished too. Obviously he must of known the merc was a "wild card" as Soundwave put it. When he's healed up. He'll take care of it personally.

And if Megatron has guessed, well. Soundwave most definitely has, and so soon the door to Starscream's door slides open. 

There, in the doorway, is Ravage.

Starscream screeches. "No!" Pulling the cloth over himself more. As if that'd save him. "I am not leaving my quarters! You tell Soundwave he can eat my rust!" But honestly he's in no shape to fight off Ravage. He's pained and aching. And then pulls the cloth off himself. Glaring down the over sized puma. He stands with a hand over his injuries. "What do you even want?"

Ravage tilts his head, then lopes into the room. Now, Ravage doesn't speak often; when he does, it's at the behest of Soundwave- Or because he has something very important to say. Apparently, this is one of those times. 

"You're more obvious than you think." His voice is rough, perhaps from lack of use, perhaps just built that way, a low growl that matches his form. "Tread carefully, Air Commander. We won't say anything, but... We know." A pause, in which the panther tilts his head to one side again. "You should get that looked at. Before Megatron makes it worse." And with that, the cassetticon turns and leaves, the door sliding shut behind him.

Of course, what Soundwave knows is up in the air, but the Communications Officer is always looking for an advantage. Which makes it all the more interesting that Starscream is the one getting approached... And not with a threat.

Starscream scoffs at him. Mocking him and more specifically Soundwave. "We know." Fragging pieces of over active hardware. He then feels his fuel run cold as it starts to click that he doesn't KNOW what they know exactly. It could be anything. Could be the transwarp he's building. Could be his romantic intrigue in Jetfire. No wait why'd he think that. His agreement with Jetfire! There's no romance there. Just old friends.

He grumbles as he makes his way down to medbay. But its almost as if colour is faded all over him. Optics glitching briefly as he stiffles a panic down.

Skywarp's at medbay along with Thundercracker when he arrives, Skywarp instantly turning from where he was pacing back and forth. "Starscream! You look like shit."

Thundercracker just groans from where he's sitting and slumps more in his chair.

Starscream glares. "I look like I need repairs. Is Megatron still in there? Or is he out cold?" He so hopes he doesn't have to sit in the room with a conscious leader.

"Hook's got him under, yeah."

Thundercracker just shoots Skywarp a look. It's just... Tired, mostly. Thundercracker is so tired. All the time. It sucks being the only one between Backstab Supreme and Would Die For Megatron.

"Thank Primus." He enters in and gives a small sympathetic look at Thundercracker. Which is unusual for the most part. But Starscream feels as though things will be much much harder for Thundercracker in the next coming weeks. That could be avoided if Soundwave keeps to his promise of not speaking a word of what ever secret he knows Starscream is hiding.

"Hook's busy, you might get Mixmaster," Skywarp offers. "I think."

Starscream groans. "Why him. Who let him be a doctor?" He gets up on one of the beds and lays back. Painfully.

"Because Hook's busy. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

Eventually Mixmaster will poke his head in the door with a grin. Honestly, despite his usual disturbing nature, nothing will be too out of the ordinary- Particularly with Skywarp glaring at him at every moment. It's funny, that he can mess up Starscream's plans and keep his abuser alive, but still stand right by him when it comes to situations like this.

Starscream sighs and pouts exaggeratedly during the whole examine. He looks at Skywarp and then turns away. Never sure where anyone's loyalties actually lay these days.

\--

"Y'need help getting back to your room, 'Screamer?"

"Please. Before Megatron wakes. I want to at least get some rest before he punishes me."

"Gotcha. We'll teleport." He offers Starscream his hand and a grin.

"If you get us stuck in a wall again.... I'm taking your leg this time." Though there's a soft jest to his words. He then takes hold of his hand and squeezes it. 

Watching as Thundercracker leaves silently. Presumedly to take up the job as things are likely to end poorly soon and he'll have to take up temporary Air Command.

"Awww 'Screamer, don'tcha trust me?" Skywarp squeezes back, and the world vanishes in a purple flash. When the light clears, they're back in Starscream's quarters. "See! Easy-peezy."

Starscream pushes his head lightly. "I trust you as much as I trust myself.... Don't read into that."

"Ouch. Harsh, 'Screamy." He lightly pushes back. "You want me to stick around?"

Starscream pulls his cloth over himself. "No. Wait. Yes." He wishes Thundercracker was in here as well, but unfortunate how Thundercracker has taken the preemptive move to take over Star's duties. There's saftey in threes. "Get in the pile with me. I need weight carefully on my chassis." Starscream lays on his back with his cloth still over himself.

Skywarp instantly flops on him, though careful not to bump any of the welded injuries. "Geez, your wings look like crap. I got a cloth in my subspace, you want me to clean 'em?"

Starscream oofs loudly then pulls the cloth off his face glaring at Skywarp for flopping. He then rolls his optic. "You may clean them. This once."

"Lean forward, bastard." Skywarp hums sitting up. "Lemme get between them."

Starscream huffs and does so. He's still under his large cloth cloak covering his head. "I hate learning about those words from you."

"They are all curse words." He sounds so proud of himself as he wiggles around, managing to keep his legs still mostly draped over Starscream as he starts running the cloth between his trine leader's wings. "I like how they sound."

"I hate them. Though Bastard has a fun ring to it." Starscream admits. He tenses slightly as his wings are cleaned. Only relaxing when the pressure is off them.

"My favourite is cuck but I gotta use that one sparingly for maximum effect. Rumble hates it." Skywarp makes a low chuckle.

"What an unpleasant sounding word." Starscream feels nervous. But its only Skywarp in here and luckily for him. Skywarp is relatively harmless to him.

And the cloth against Starscream's wings is nice and gentle, never too rough. They might scrap and tussle, these two, but Skywarp knows when to be careful.

He is, however, going to cackle a little at Starscream's assessment of the word. "That's why it's great."

"I have one for you. Fuckface. I heard the Bee call me it once while he was defending a group of humans. So I assume he got it from them." Starscream relaxes just a bit. Tenses now only when the cloth gets stuck at the edges.

"Fuckface! Holy shit, I love it. What's another good one... Motherfucker, that's a good one." Skywarp is delighted in the entire bonding experience.

Starscream laughs. Though he is relaxed if the dented areas are touched too much to clean he jolts away.

Skywarp's careful, around those. Doesn't quite clean them- Enough so they're not real dirty, but... It's not the first time he's done this. "Humans like combining them to make even more curse words. Fleshies know how to swear, if nothing else."

"The meat sacks are. To their credit. Creative." Starscream will give them that much. "That's.. That's enough cleaning, Skywarp."

He pulls away, returning to being just practically in Starscream's lap. "Better?"

"At least I won't have to worry about dirty wings for a bit."

"You can do mine, if you want!"

Starscream only nods and will then return the favor. Grabbing the cloth out of Skywarp's hands, working to be behind him and now be slapped in the face with a wing. That noisy omph out of him as its barely hit his nose while they both adjust.

Skywarp, in such sharp comparison, relaxes just at the touch, spreading his wings nice and wide for his trine leader to clean. There's a small, content little chirp.

Starscream snorts. After cleaning him well and good. He drops his own precious cloak over Skywarp and stands. "Red looks good on you sometimes."

"You think so?" Skywarp grins a bit. "I always thought yellow looked good, but then I'd look like an Insecticon."

"Purple and red are a good combo. Yellow would be a nice contrast but depends on where." Starscream snorts. "As an Insecticon you'd at least be a cute one..." Starscream then shuts up.

"I'm delirious. I've hit my head. I'm still recovering from damage on the field. I have no idea what I'm saying." So much for shutting up after that brief moment of silence.

Skywarp just snickers with delight. "You're a dumbaft, 'Screamer. But you're our dumbaft."

"I am a scientist! I'm the smartest one here!" Starscream huffs and then attempts to curl his best in the seeker nest of various cloths and hides his face as he's coiled up.

He only gets more laughter, and a gentle head bonk from his trine mate. "Suuure."

Starscream lets out what sounds like a hiss of steam.

Skywarp absolutely mockingly imitates it.

Starscream lifts his head up and glares with fluster on his face. 

Its not too long after Starscream attempts to playfully strangle his trine mate that the door opens and Starscream scatters away from Skywarp.

Skywarp wobbles in the opposite direction, before straightening up. "Sir!" He's between the space of the door and Starscream. Protectively but well-

Megatron stands there in the door frame tired still and in little mood for Starscream's antics. And while he adored Skywarp much more, he was not going to allow Skywarp to wiggle Starscream out of the full frontal of punishment. "Skywarp. Step aside. I am here to collect the traitor. You are free to leave."

Starscream huffs out. "All I've done is make my usual announcements as you seemed to of clearly been killed in battle, Supreme leader."

Megatron shoots a deathly glare at him.

Skywarp hesitates, but. Slowly steps aside. Doesn't leave, just steps to the side and looks away.

Megatron looks back at Skywarp as he enters the room more fully. "I said. You are free to leave, Soldier." Less a name used and more a threat in its place. Reminding Skywarp that despite his fondness, he will get violent soon.

Skywarp looks outright worried, but- Just nods. Nods, and teleports away.

\--

Megatron is quick to grab for Starscream. Who initially goes to fight back but Megatron grips onto his arm and throws him down to the floor, to his back. Stepping now onto his wing denting the plating adding new marks to it.

There's small pleas from Starscream. Scrambling to grab at Megatron's leg. Starscream's own kick onto the floor ruining his make shift nest of cloth. Then the pede is removed from the wing. Starscream scrambles to his knees. Flicking his wings out. 

Starscream hisses and turns back to Megatron's gaze. Glaring up at him. "I just got out of medbay! Skywarp cleaned my wings! And you're hardly in any shape to give me a beating!" Its groveling maybe? Angry and frightened. "I did nothing worse that what I normally do when I see you fall. I do what ANY second in Command should do and take over!" 

There's a punch to his face. And Starscream spits energon to the ground. Megatron says nothing more then this.

"You will not talk back. You will silence yourself and take what you've earned."

Skywarp leans on the wall out side in the halls. Listening to the grunts and punches. The little pitiful angry pleas. And then Skywarp warps away as the door finally opens. Putting some distance between himself and them.

As Megatron opens it shoving Starscream out of the room. Moves in front out of Skywarp's view of the damage and forcing Starscream to keep standing by holding him up by his arm. 

Practically dragging him to a room to the back of the brig. Empty. Save for chains in its center. And energon stains under it.

"Isolation is your reward for this act, Starscream. And I would hope you will take this time alone to reflect."

"Was the beating simply tradition then?" Starscream quips and whimpers out. Looks like he won't get much chance to update Jetfire on their situation for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize how long it actually is till Jet and Starscream reunite in this idea. There's at least two more chapters till they are back in the same base.


	9. Ripped Baggage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Medbay is loud with jokes and gossip.
> 
> But while everyone jokes about Starscream's possible punishement.
> 
> Bumblebee has heard something that puts pieces finally together then regrets it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early posted chapter. Cause I feel like if I don't. I won't get it out in time at all.

Medbay is filled with various mechs who were there for the fight. Checking on eachother, injured themselves, or extra hands for Ratchet. 

And there's that awful noise of gossip that bastards like these get up to.

"You'd think Starscream would learn to shut up when on the field. But the mech just can't seem to close his mouth. You think this time Megatron will weld it shut?" There's the laugh from Powerglide. Chatting it up with others. Nursing a broken arm.

He then leans forward watching Jetfire move into the room. "Jetfire! Ach.." Moving a bit too suddenly. "Nice shot out there! I'm surprised either Starscream or Megatron could manage to stand after what you did to them!" Instantly though Powerglide slinks back and laughs nervously. Wondering what he even did wrong. As that mask stares him down.

Before moving to a far corner.

Jetfire came out of the same battle relatively unscathed, though worry burns in his spark. He knows, logically, that he had to hurt Starscream to sell the lie. To make it seem like Starscream was still thinking only in the short-term. But he can't stop thinking of that cracked cockpit, and he vows there and then - waiting for Ratchet to have a look at him - that he will never do that again. He can't.

"Why the long face, Jetfire?" Wheeljack asks as he assists Ratchet with the haul of injured. Nothing too horrible. There was plenty of scrapes and dentings. But there was a few more serious injuries that Wheeljack insisted he help with. Though he was only allowed comfort. And still he's not exactly a first choice to go to for this.

"...You can't even see my face." Bemused Jetfire stares at him. Then he hesitates, just a little. "Just.... Thinking, I suppose. We could've ended it right there, but we didn't."

Wheeljack nods. "Optimus still has a lot to learn. He doesn't normally like killing a mech when they are down. But he needs to learn Megatron is not going to give us the same luxury. We've seen that proof."

"You'd win this war a lot sooner if you had just a little bit less mercy."

"Optimus sadly isn't like that. And I worry it'll get him killed." Wheeljack sighs.

"It might one day." He shakes his head and stands up, ducking his head to move out of medbay. "...I'll come back later when it's not so busy in here. My scratches can wait." The jesting and jokes can be over heard from various places. But they all seem to be over one thing.

Wheeljack nods and waves. "Don't do anything reckless."

\--

Bee upon seeing Jetfire leave, having been not to far from his his spot in medbay follows. He's got a few dents and scratches himself. The window of wings brokens again, but they can wait. He starts to follow Jetfire down the hall. "I need to talk to you."

"You can talk while we walk." He doesn't even scold Bee for not being seen to. "Are you coming to me for repairs again?"

"No. I'm coming to you because I know something's up with you. And I don't think you want it said in the open. My injuries can wait."

Jetfire pauses briefly, flicking his gaze over his shoulder. He might not show it, but he wonders if Bee's realized the intent behind his being here, behind his interest in Wheeljack's work. But he can deal with it. If he has to, he'll cover up his tracks. Privacy is only going to help with that. "Hm. Very well." And so, he leads the way to his room, just as sparse as his room on the Nemesis had been.

Bumblebee leans on the wall staring up at him after settling in a spot in his room. "I don't know wither your his twin or him from another dimension. But Jetfire. There's too much Skyfire in you I see! And I am Tired of dancing around this. Either you tell me what in Cybertron's grace you're up to."

Bee pauses. Long.

"Or I'll tell everyone."

Even now, even with his past found out twice now, he flinches all the same at that name. His wings twitch against his back, and he turns slowly. Voice coldly neutral, he reminds the minibot, "The door is locked, you know." 

"I'm not scared of you!" Bumblebee states. So certain of himself. "And If I die. You lose business."

"Hm. Depends on how well I cover it up." He crosses his arms. "Blackmail is a dangerous game." But, a concession, "...I haven't lied to you this whole time."

Bee tenses slightly. "I have witnesses follow me into the Ark. So they'll know I'm at least in base." He stares him down despite how high up he has to look. "Half truths are a good start to earning trust. And it doesn't' matter if you didn't lie to me! I knew something was up with you. And I should of kept to my first instinct."

"I'm a dangerous mercenary, of course something is up with me," is the retort, anger colouring some of the formally neutral tone. "Skyfire was a scientist, anyway. I'm a warbuild, and a killer. Bit too different, don't you think?" Again, it's- Not really a lie.

"Because the way you went after Megatron. Was -... you had Starscream the second in command down for the count. You said it yourself. There'd be a lot less war if we'd take the killing shot. And you didn't take it with Starscream."

Jetfire slowly, cooly, leans down just a little. "Have you noticed too many Autobots laugh about the fact Megatron beats his second in command."

Bumblebee freezes in place. Cold running all the way down him. "That's.... " Bee looks away.

"Starscream deserves quite a bit less than what Megatron has coming to him. I'm no bastion of morality, but I think I'm justified in targeting one over the other."

"You don't know that. Not being beaten, but..." Bumblebee stumbles over his words. "Starscream has.. you don't know what he's done. To humans, to mech."

"If it's half the things I've done, then we're on equal footing."

Bumblebee glares. Then looks away. He's uncertain what to say. "Skyfire. Used to condemn when people joked about Starscream's abuse." Even to Bumblebee who would openly jest about such horrid things as well. Its gotten loud again without Skyfire's to shush it up.

There's another flinch, unmistakable. "...If you wouldn't condone it in your own circles, don't condone it in anyone else's."

Bee noticed it. Most certainly. "And if it wasn't Starscream being beat. Would you put this much issue on it, Skyfire?" He points at him. "You're not our, Skyfire. I know that much, Starscream burned that bridge. But I know I'm not mistaken."

"Don't you dare. Call me Skyfire. My name is Jetfire. I didn't lie on that, and I haven't lied on anything else," he practically spits.

"Then tell me. If it wasn't Starscream! Would you care? Or was your dance in the sky with him really just a fire fight? And if you answer it are you still telling the truth."

"You want to know the truth!? Tell all your friends about it!? Fine." Hands go up to his helmet, yanking it off violently, discarding it to the floor in one swift motion. His face is curled in a snarl, so out of place on that familiar face, marred by that jagged cut. "Get a good slagging look."

Bumblebee.. is silent. Instant regret of pushing it to this point. He stares. It's familiar and so wrong. "What happened to you...." But said quiet enough that he's sure he no longer wants the truth.

“What happened? What happened? What happened is that my partner died, and I was sent to prison for a crime that never even existed. I had to survive alone, the same thing that happened to your Starscream. This war chewed us up and spat us out. That is what happened.”

Bumblebee looks at him. "So.. you're gonna burn down the Decepticons to make sure this Starscream lives." A pause. "Is that it?"

“Burn it down? I’m helping him take over.” He grabs his helmet, turning it over to look down at its visor. “And I’m going to make him return them to their roots. I was one of them, once. Equal rights, and all that bullshit that they ended up dumping in pursuit of power. Megatron dragged them all down with him.”

Bee doesn't know how to feel about that. "And now that I know all this?" His spark feels tight and nervous remembering earlier comments on covering up a body.

“You keep your mouth shut, or I’ll keep it shut for you.” He slips it back on, letting out a sigh; he feels so much better with it back on. “Do I want to? No. But I’ll do what I must.”

Bumblebee feels dry and the tightness around his spark only worsens. He hurries for the door. "Open it, Jetfire. I want out."

“No. Promise me you won’t tell anyone, first.”

"I won't say anything. Now open the door!" Tensed and small.

“...Okay. Let me fix your wings, they’re all cracked again.” The lock clicks open, and what had been a possible hint of desperation in that cold anger all melts into a far calmer, milder tone.

Bee isn't sure he can say no. So he walks back to Jetfire and is just thankful he doesn't sound so cold.

Jetfire’s hands are careful and steady, gentle really. “I don’t understand how you keep doing this every time. You seem to have a talent for breaking your door wings.”

Bumblebee snorts. "I got knocked pretty hard into the rocks. But also the more delicate one part of me is, the more someone thinks all of me is."

“Clever. Take care of them though, it seems to me they’d be difficult to replace.” He leans back. “Done.” A sigh. “...I do think I like you, Bumblebee. He just comes first.”

Bumblebee looks over at Jetfire. It felt like his spark broke. "Yeah. I know." Sadly that is the part that hurts the little minibot the most. It's always about Starscream isn't it.

For that moment, Jetfire just looks tired, exhausted. All the fire sucked out of him, nothing so bright as Skyfire. “...Take care of yourself, Bee.”

And with that Bumblebee is out the door as quick as he's able. Vanishing down the halls.

Jetfire lets the door shut behind him, sitting there in the dark. Slowly he reaches for his datapad, and texts Starscream. It’s meaningless, grasping for a response, but. “I miss you.”

\--

It would be four days too long before before he gets a notif. Which is unusually long. Starscream usually gets to him in at least a day.

And the longer it takes, the more Jetfire worries. He tries his best to hide it, but Bumblebee knows now.

There's a ping to his datapad. But it is not Starscream. 

"Jetfire. What would you say to renegotiating our terms and see if you might rejoin the Decepticon cause. Payed of course." Its obviously Megatron.

Jetfire inspects it, wary, particularly with Starscream still MIA, but... He can’t just not respond. “I’m interested. I’ll send the coordinates of a meeting place, unless you already have one selected.” So he can control it, and set it somewhere he knows.

"No you're fine to pick coordinates. This is your job after all. I will be with my communications officer."

Jetfire switches through his comms after setting location. Turning back to Starscream's. There's still no response.


	10. Temporary Fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jetfire returns to the Side of the Decepticons. Just a bit earlier then planned.
> 
> And Starscream is finally released from holding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting!
> 
> I got Transformers: Exodus novel and that's taken over my life at the moment.

So Jetfire sets the coordinates, a setting in a forest he knows fairly well. It’s a good thing he knows exactly how to school himself perfectly, completely calm and neutral as he lands in robot mode, because he’s only more anxious upon not seeing Starscream.

Soundwave is, of course, silent and stoic at Megatron’s shoulder, Laserbeak perched on his shoulder-mounted gun.

Megatron greets him. "You did quite a number on me our last encounter, Jetfire. I am writhing in anger. But I know better then that. So I'm here to match the Autobots pay."

“It’s all part of the job. I’d do the same to Prime in a sparkbeat.” He tilts his head. “That’s a generous offer.”

"Wonderful. Then we best to keep this offer up. If we're to have you to ourselves." Megatron grin is lopsided. "We've recently found a very nice stockpile of energy, so we can spare the offer."

There’s a calm nod in response. “Then that sounds like a deal.” At least, until Starscream kills Megatron.

"Then you know the way back. You may bring anything you want with you, you care to keep. So long as its not tracked."

“Of course.” All he’s got is his weaponry and his datapad, really. ...Though the former now includes a flamethrower, carefully stashed in his subspace.

Megatron then turns to leave. "We will see you in hopefully no more then 5 mega cycles as you collect yourself."

“I won’t be that long.” He really won’t. There’s basically nothing to take.

Megatron grins as he's turned away. Then motions to Soundwave to follow. A quiet glance to tell him when they are out of Jet's audio shot what Soundwave could read in his head.

Soundwave sounds almost disappointed with his report. “Jetfire: difficult to read, possibly expected this.” He will not admit why he was hard to read. He won’t.

Megatron huffs. Himself sounding very disappointed. There was no point in reading Jetfire when he was aware of them. That's Megatron's assumption. "Release Starscream. He's probably tuckered out enough to listen for the time being."

“Yes, Lord Megatron.” Soundwave nods, and will deal with it as soon as they’re back.

\--

Jetfire is not long after them, the red streak of his jet mode rocketing across the sky. He knows the codes to the Nemesis, so entering is easy, though his arrival is met with Skywarp’s suspicious gaze. “You’re back?”

“I’ve been paid to be.”

"Back down, Skywarp. He's loyal so long as we Pay him to be." Megatron orders just off note of Jetfire's own answer. A firm hand on Skywarp's shoulder. Before moving on, taking that hand away.

Skywarp growls, wings pinned tight back, but does as told. 

Jetfire pauses there, taking in the Seeker’s tenseness. It’s... Familiar. It’s not the first time he’s seen evidence of a Seeker kept from another member of a trine. He files it away, and worry blooms further in his chest.

\--

Its cold. The room is empty save for a cube and Starscream chained just out of its reach. Drained of so much energy. No he'll survive surely but it still nerves him to be alone with nothing but that one cube he's desperately been trying for for the last two days.

Today he reaches out once more.

With his wings chained and pulled further back on himself. Clamped shut. The iron pulling.

Starscream had finally managed to reach the energon cube, nearly dislodging his shoulder, his wings even. Linking his finger over it drawing it closer and closer. Before he slips his hand and spills it all out. Is he that desperate to catch as much in his hands and drink that way? Yes. He has no clue how long Megatron will leave him in here for. Nor does he know if he'll be given more if he's to remain there longer.

The waiting is what kills him there. Not the beating, not the open wound to his back. No.

The endless cycles and quiet. The warp proof walls. The waiting for when mercy comes for him and releases him from this place.

His chronometer pins him to only being there a short time of nearly 5 Earth days. But with what little is caught in his hands he brings it up to his mouth drinking it down. 

And with that, the door suddenly opens. Soundwave’s silhouette fills the space, blocking out the light, and little hands scrabble at the chains holding Starscream down. 

Rumble winces at the mess, at the proud Air Commander’s state. “Geeeez. Sounders-“

“Quiet. Rumble and Frenzy: free him. Task: does not require conversation.”

Starscream backs up away from the mess of Energon. Standing well and adjusting his demeaner that he almost hadn't been caught in such a sorry state. He says nothing at first. The looks at Soundwave. "So I see Megatron has allowed me to return to my duties." Standing tall and hiding the pain that passes over him eventually.

There’s silence for a moment, and Soundwave nods. The chains fall to the ground, Frenzy lightly smacking Starscream’s leg as if in an awkward pat. Their carrier pulls an Energon cube out of subspace and calmly hands it to Starscream. “Jetfire: has returned.”

Starscream hesitates to take it. Then slowly does. Then he beings to slurp down the Energon, quickly undignified. Before choking on it registering the words. "Jetfire is back?" He sounds hopeful and then dreading that Jetfire will see him this way.

Soundwave nods. “...Jetfire: very hard to read.”

Starscream hurries to drink down the Energon. To make himself as presentable as possible. "Point me which way." He can't be friendly up front but he at least wants to see him.

“Jetfire: arrived in main entrance approximately quarter of a cycle ago.”

"Good. I'll be there quickly." Starscream looks down at the cassettecons, small dent in the metal of Frenzy's head. Then heads out as quick as he can muster.

\--

Jetfire’s really only just leaving when Starscream arrives, and he goes so stock still you think someone would notice- 

Except for Skywarp suddenly teleporting in front of him. “Starscream!”

Starscream freezes in place his wings back and up in threat display. And then Starscream winces at the fact. "Do not warp in front of me like that, Skywarp." He lowers his wings slowly, painfully and then huffs at him before smiling briefly.

Skywarp merely instantly hugs Starscream, holding on tight. There’s no words to be said, just the clinginess of a trine mate who has been very worried.

When Jetfire clears his intakes, a sound to let them know he’s still there, Skywarp merely flips the bird at him.

Starscream huffs and pats at Skywarp's back. "Yes yes. We've all missed me. Please tell me Thundercracker did. I'll be awfully hurt if he wasn't." Starscream jests as if he's not in pain and verge of break down. He looks past Skywarp's head to Jetfire. Moving his wings carefully to speak a hello silently.

Jetfire flicks his wings in return, worry and relief apparent even in the return greeting.

Skywarp, indignant, “Of course he did, glitch-aft.”

Starscream gently pushes Skywarp off of him. "Now stop clinging. You're killing my wings. "

Skywarp’s wings twitch, anxiety trembling through them. “Okay, but you’re still a glitch.”

"Yes yes. I'm a glitch." He gently cups Skywarps face. A rare time he has done as such. "Now make way. I have some screaming to do at the merc." An excuse to talk to him face to face.

Skywarp smirks. “Give him a good yelling, huh?” There’s a gentle head bonk, and Skywarp teleports away.

Starscream run to Jetfire. Looking around at the now what should be an empty room. Panting, pained, he should be in med bay for a check up. "You sir. Are early."

“Megatron made an offer. Who was I to turn him down? Besides, I’ve got my flamethrower.” The flicking of his wings though, says, ”I was worried.”

Starscream's optics are faded and tired. "You worried for nothing. I know how to handle myself." There's abit of Energon stain to his hands.

“Of course.” He takes a cloth from his subspace, and gently cleans off Starscream’s hands. 

Starscream flusters pulling his hands out of Jetfire's grip and looks away. "You were very vicious out there. At the Ark invasion. I found it very intriguing."

There’s a laugh. “You like how I kill, Starscream?”

"I'm talking about you cracking my cockpit. But yes I find the way you kill, fascinating."

“I won’t... I won’t do that again. Hurt you.” Can’t. He can’t. “...But I’m sure you can see me fight again.” The slightest hint of a fond flirtaious tone. Though neither want to admit such in the open. And yet.

Starscream reaches his hand out.. "You don't have to hurt me in a mock fight like that. I just think... " Starscream goes quiet retracting his hand. "Oh. No.. not here in public.. I am supposed to be yelling at you to save face." Letting go.

“Then yell at me, sweetspark.” Even fonder. Leaning up and back. Braced for it all.

Starscream clears his air ways. And begins the scene. "You shot me out of the blasted sky and nearly cracked me the frag open! I was stunned for three cycles and you think you can walk in here and expect me to play nice, Merc?" There's a light tease to his yelling but he is loud.

Jetfire snaps back, voice ice cold and raised even as his wings twitch in amusement, “I’m a mercenary, Air Commander. When my services are bought, I do what I’m told. Unlike you, I hear.”

"Oh. So you're playing moral high ground now? You think just cause I do a few questionable actions." Air quoting with his fingers. "You're better then me!?"

Oh look at how Jetfire’s wings shake with silent laughter. “Moral high ground? I’m a mercenary, as if you didn’t hear. I’m just better at my job.”

Starscream points an accusatory finger at him. "You're quite frankly infuriating. You DO Think you're better then me." He pauses then says with a grin. "I can't wait to beat you down till you learn to respect me." 

“As the humans say, ‘fat fucking chance’.” He smacks the pointing finger away. “I’ve destroyed your cockpit once, I’ll do it again.”

"I'd like to see you try it, Mercenary " Starscream's optics fade a moment and he then falls to his knees. Panting. 

Jetfire falters, though for show he snaps out, “Try it and I break more than your cockpit.” In reality though... He crouches down, concern clear in the position of his wings.

Starscream holds up his hand. Saying more silently now. "I'm fine.. I'm fine." His wings move and in the glint of light its easy to see new dents in them. And even a hole on symmetrical sides. "I should of gone to medbay first. But I had to see you."

There's clicking of joints on another side of a corner. That quickly fade as someone leaves.

“Get one of your trine take you,” he urges, taking in the damage. A fist clenches, and he has to take a deep vent. “You’ve seen me now.”

Starscream stands. Stumbling slightly before he heads down the way looking for Thundercracker. Through the halls with Jetfire standing alone in the open of the entrance. Watching him with worry but knowing he can't help him to the medical ward.

\--

Starscream doens't comm him, but TC will find him anyway, wings tensed- Maybe the trine bond brought him there. Either way, he rushes to Starscream when he sees him, supporting him easily. “Come on, lean on me.”

Starscream does as such and hums. "Thundercracker, I think there's something deeply wrong with my thoughts."

“...You think so?” His voice is careful, cautious. He steers him right into medbay, sitting him down.

"I keep getting overheated. Thinking of certain violent things... Do not tell anyone but. I think there is something romantic wired into my head about it." Starscream smiles and then frowns. "I don't know if I was always like this.."

Thundercracker hesitates. “... Starscream... Would... Would there have been anything that caused it?”

Starscream touches where the cracks in his cockpit are. And then looks at his wings. "Could be a mix of things honestly."

Thundercracker inhales sharply through his vents. “...Yeah. Yeah.” He’s. Thinking. “...Starscream... Is this the first time you...” He touches Starscream’s wrist, gently.

"The first time I what? Felt this way...?" Starscream looks at Thundercracker. "The first time I ache when I think of it.. instead of thinking of it because I hurt." He pauses.

“Yes, but also... Has he chained you before, Starscream?” His voice is hushed, soft.

"Where do you think I go? Everytime I step too far out of line. But.. You both weren't here when it happened the first time."

Thundercrackers lets out a sharp vent, and nods. “Okay. Okay, that’s all I wanted to know.” He gently squeezes Starscream’s shoulder.

Starscream sighs. Why did it take so long for anyone to start caring. Maybe because he's being.. softer with his Trine. And thus he's more ideal to save. "Thank you Thundercracker. for listening."

“...I’m sorry I didn’t listen earlier.”

Starscream snorts. "Who listens to the one acting out?" Starscream takes his hand and much like he did with Skywarp. Gently cups Thundercracker's face. "I am sorry too. For all the times I made your life miserable."

Thundercracker leans into it easily, optics locked with Starscream’s, cracking an almost bittersweet smile. “...You’ve still been a good trine leader.”

Starscream looks away with a huffed frown. Heated up. "Now you're gonna be the one to get my circuits crossed in confusion." 

He gets a roll of the optics in return. “Just keep it in mind.”

Starscream won’t have to wait too long to be seen to, at least. Hook will appear, grumbling about how he just fixed Starscream.

"I will." And then turns to Hook. "It was five days ago! You knew I was in isolation! Of course I'm all scrapped up." Starscream whines at Hook and takes a place to lay.

“And if the mechs in charge would stop marring my work we wouldn’t be so low on supplies,” Hook complains.

Thundercracker tilts his head for a second in thought. “Where’s Scavenger?”

“How should I know? He’s probably drawing up more of his grand plans.”

"I'll get you more, Hook. Just point me where." Starscream huffs. "Only if it will get you to shut up and fix me."

Meanwhile some where outside the medbay door. There's the clicking of joints.

Hook huffs, but Thundercracker just sighs. “I’ll be back. Don’t kill each other while I’m gone.” Of course, he takes one step out of medbay and startles at the sudden Puppetgears.

Puppetgears rolls his head a dammed 60 degrees to look at Hook. "I take it... our dear Air Commander is finally free? He's pretty buddied up with so many recently isn't he...." He clicks his fingers as he raises them up to his face tapping them on himself.

Hook scowls at him, and Thundercracker raises himself to his full height. Cooly, with all the authority of an acting Air Commander, “He’s not free from medbay, so don’t get any ideas. I’m not afraid to tell Scavenger that Mixmaster can stuff you in his drum barrel.”

Hook behind him, dryly, “He would be most appreciative of the raw material.”

"Acknowledged. I was merely stopping by making sure the commanders wings were still-."

Starscream hisses. "Stop scavenging. You heard Thundercracker."

Puppetgears' engine hums. "Not that I wanted such ruined wings anyway. But they have such.. personality. I was merely hoping you were taking proper care of them."

“If you touch him in any way, I’m taking a page from Jetfire’s book,” Thundercracker growls.

Hook quips, “Isn’t he back? Maybe we can get a show of him doing it for us.”

Puppetgears clicks his jaw. "You're all no fun. Fine. But so interesting you mention Jetfire." He turns his head down and his visor gleams a moment. "How you got worse with him here. Look at how banged up you're getting because you got "competition."

Starscream moves up abruptly, wings back in a hiss. "What are you implying, scrap metal?"

"Just that.. well with no one to guard you how easy it would be for the big merc to anger you untill you hurt yourself further. Or him hurt you."

Starscream feels his optics twitch. "I am injured because of punishment. You know that!"

Puppetgears just clicks his joints. He pears into the room looking at Thundercracker. "Might want to watch your dear Trine Leader. Before... finds himself in a loop." Puppet smirks with his barely hidden jaw line. Clicking slightly. "I just want him to know I'm.. watching out for him. In my own little way."

Thundercracker rumbles threateningly, the low, dangerous sound of his engines that could threaten to turn into a sonic attack.

Hook instantly turns, grabs a tool, and whips it at both of them. "No scrapping inside medbay! Get the slag out if you're going to make a mess, you ingrates."

Puppetgears recoils and cowers. Backing up to the farthest part away from the door. "I'm only giving advice! Its not like I'm threatening him."

Starscream feels himself heat up in a rage. And then falls back onto the bed exhausting himself so quickly from the range of emotions he felt. Puppetgears saw them. He must of seen them when they thought they were alone. He saw the brief moments of tenderness. And now two mechs know something is up. At least Soundwave will keep quiet. But Puppetgears?

"Serves you right for trying to get up," Hook scolds with a note of disdain.

Thundercracker jumps at the wrench hitting the wall near them, but the only way he backs off is his engine quieting. "I will take that under advisement, Puppetgears. Get back to your duties."

\--

Puppetgears gives a low cackle and scurries off to locate Jetfire. It would be nice to see the lovely rancid merc again. And you know how the humans say. An eye for an eye. But Puppetgears is much much more fond of the Cain effect.

Jetfire is in the rec room refueling, more or less alone; it's not really when most mechs have their breaks, so there's only a very small smattering of Decepticons in there with him, and most of those will clear off in a hurry when they see Puppetgears. The only one of note - and one of the few who stay - is Ravage, snoozing on a chair.

Puppetgears clicks his joints as he enters. He turns his head to look at Ravage and thinks little of it. Before making his way to Jetfire. Keeping a large distance between them. Just in case it goes sour faster. Just standing there. Before speaking. "Isn't it odd.. That Starscream is in worse condition then being let out? After seeing you." Its full up lie. Not like anyone's seen Starscream's condition right away. No one Cares to or will go to correct it. 

"Maybe he picked a fight he shouldn't have." Jetfire is not afraid to roll with it- It's what they want people to think, anyway, though his voice has dropped right into freezing with how cold he sounds. He turns, calm, and tilts his head. Almost conversationally, "Do you have a death wish?"

"I have many wishes, Jetfire. But my main one is I don't think that Trine of his will let you near their leader easily." Puppet smirks. "I don't think Starscream very much liked the accusation. He seemed so hurt at the idea. Or maybe its his ego. He looked.. sounded.. almost terrified at what I was saying though." Puppetgears mocks a sympathic face. "I saw you earlier with him. All alone when you think no one's around."

"You know, blackmail is a dangerous game." It's still... Almost conversational. But he steps closer to the serial killer, visor flashing.

Puppetgears moves backwards slightly. "Blackmail? Well yes." So different then the situation with Bumblebee who only merely wanted a truth he wasn't ready for and made some threats he couldn't hold. "I can't be the only one to notice the obvious little looks you pull at eachother. I bet you liked it when you broke him last battle. You like breaking things, don't you Jetfire. Did he give you the same look just before you rammed him out of the sky like that?"

"Do you want to know a secret?" He leans in, nice and close. "The only one I'm going to enjoy hurting... Is you."

Puppetgears might not be in view of any of Jetfire's other guns, but nobody knows about the blade.

He leans back as best he can staying on his pedes. "You act like you know me personally...." There's a pause between sentances. "Did I wrong you back on Cybertron? You have to remind me. I don't keep track of victims and their kin." 

"Of course you don't. You don't have a spark enough for that." Another tilt of the head, and calmly, "But a word of advice: taking someone's wings is a death sentence. You should know enough Seekers to know that."

Puppetgears at that holds his optics in a glare briefly. Oh but he will be taking someone's wings here. Be it the Mercenary or that Air Commander, anyones. Someone is gonna pay for his hand. "Acknowledged."

"Now go away. Before I decide to decorate the walls with your insides."

Puppetgears reeves his engine and scurries off. His joints clicking before vanishing in the distance.

Ravage finally cracks open an optic, gives Jetfire a look, and closes it again. Oh, he heard the whole thing. But for some reason, Jetfire feels a little more in control of the situation when it's a cassette knowing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly hoping you all really liked this chapter. Its a bit of a longer one I think.


	11. Efficiency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream has a soft moment with Skywarp as he discusses a small idea to his trine mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait. I didn't know how long I should make this chapter . I decided a small bit here focusing on Skywarp for the time works.
> 
> Its hard keeping focus on with my adhd when i keep have too many ideas at once and the stress of life gets me to not focus at all on any of them. So this is the best I can manage while I work to get other ideas out and then come back to FitM

Starscream is finally released from medbay and the first thing he does is go for the sky. Though he keeps low to the ground. Just in case he crashes. He eases slowly higher each circle of the area he manages.

Skywarp will coast to join him eventually, wings waggling in hello as he falls into position behind him. "Feel any better?"

"Feels good to stretch them again." Starscream does a barrel roll to show off before nearly crashing into a very tall cactus

Skywarp snorts, though maybe he shouldn't. "Easy flyboy!" he teases.

Starscream scoffs. "Simply a fluke." He slows himself down and very carefully alts, landing on his pedes as he keeps walking. Then starts to briskly run. "We ought to clear this area of vegitation.. but we'd lose the wild life." An odd thing for Starscream to admit. Like his self before meeting his trine shines through. Bits that Skywarp might only have gotten glimpses of.

Skywarp transforms after him, staring at him. "You care about the wildlife??"

"I was just.. thinking.. Its easier to gather Energon if we follow the Earth's natural.... guidelines." Starscream is staring at the cactus he nearly ran into now, stopped running entirely though he is a good distance from it. "Photosynthesis. The process in which plants make their own energy."

"We're not plants, dumbass." Skywarp crosses his arms.

"No but the humans have invented clever ways to utilize the same process. You've seen the panels on top of many of their buildings?" Starscream looks over at him softly but with that common superior grin he always has. "If you've been paying attention."

"I mean I stepped on some once." Skywarp shrugs.

"Those collect energy from the sun. We've already once tried gathering the energy from the sun before. Though with deadly repercussions. But.. what if we did it more naturally and slowly over time."

"Would- Would Megs even give that the go ahead?" He hesitates, squinting at Starscream.

"He wants results fast. But the Earth is a much slower planet then Cybertron." Starscream moves forward to the cactus gently touching the prickly plant. Glad he doesn't' have flesh so he could. "We now live here.. so why not at least give some of its natural order a try?" He sounds so soft. There's no screechy demeaning tone. He actually seems transfixed.

Skywarp just kinda.... Stares at him. "...Screamer... What the fuck." Skywarp drops his arms. "I swear to Primus, everybody on the slagging Nemesis is acting weird..."

"I worked with a xenobiologist once.. With Skyfire. I was more there to take care of anything dangerous on expeditions. But it was What I Was once." Starscream admits. "Skywarp." He now sounds spark broken. "I miss the past... But I wouldn't be me, I wouldn't have you or Thundercracker." Or Jetfire of all mechs.

"I thought your job was more like- Energon. And shit. You know a lot of that sorta stuff." He rocks on his pedes. "...Well, uh. We have the future, right?"

"That's part of it. I guess you could call it all hobbied jobs." Starscream moves his wing ushering over Skywarp. "I learning most the xeno stuff from Skyfire." He pauses. "I want you to feel this. Its very faint but if you pay attention.. you can feel it prickle your metal."

Skywarp squints, but he shuffles over and just puts a careful hand on it, wings twitching at the sensation. "That's weird. I guess it's so humans don't touch 'em."

"Humans do anyway!" Starscream cackles. "Whether for the thrill of being poked or to get the juices inside. Apparently they like to eat certain species of cacti?!"

"Oh yeah, I have a meme of like- A guy covered in 'em."

Starscream lets out a gust of air in his jets in a laugh. "Humans are surprisingly tolerant. Not as much as us. but enough to consider it... interesting."

"Oh yeah, those squishy pets the Autobots like to keep around... You just can't get rid of them."

"Infestation of flesh fiends." Starscream crosses his arms. "Its horrible." But he sounds amused at it. "They have their uses though."

"I guess. That's your department though, I'll just do the grunt work."

Starscream puts an arm over Skywarp's shoulder. "Consider it like this. Humans have made our job surprisingly easier while simultaneously making it harder. They found most of what makes energy in their planet.. We just have to copy it." Starscream grins mischiviously. "Perfect it and before you know it we HAVE the energy we need to return to Cybertron and fix everything."

"Oh. I guess that means you could hide our own shit among theirs?"

Starscream grins again and pats him. "That's using your head, Skywarp. All we need to do is make sure they don't find out they have extra. But humans are so easily distracted. I don't think we'd have much issue."

"I can have ideas. Sometimes." Skywarp smirks. "Just get Soundwave to fudge the numbers."

"Perfect. and lets be real here. I might Have you run the idea across Megatron. I would rather not be thrown into isolation again when it fails. And you're less likely to be pushed around." A pause. "Or to Soundwave maybe. I dont know. I'm exhausted thinking it all." Starscream sighs out loudly.

"Oh yeah, I'd run it by him for you for sure!" Skywarp bounce! "Maybe you should get some rest?"

Starscream, before leaving, puts his hands on either side of Skywarp's shoulders. Looking deep into his optics. Suddenly very serious. "If Megatron hits you. You tell me instantly. Do not hide it, I will guard you." Remembering the dents on the Cassettecon he had seen.

Skywarp hesitates, wants to object that Megatron wouldn't hurt him... But nods. "Okay."

Starscream touches his head to Skywarp then backs up. Turning around to alt and takes off into the sky back up to the entrance.

Skywarp will fly back after him, but he'll teleport in, actually kind of eager to offer Megatron the idea.

\--

Megatron is silently looking over his files on how much resources they have in stock. And when they will run low feeding that damn Mercenary menace. Plotting in his thoughts just when to scrap him and recycle his parts. Hook was complaining about his own resources being low. He turns his head up. Before looking back down at his computer. He had sensed something coming but was willing to ignore it.

Skywarp teleports into the doorway, wearing a massive grin. "Hi, sir!" He flashes a quick salute.

Megatron turns up his optics and then stands straight. At least its only Skywarp. "I have yet to tell you to alert me before you come into here, haven't I?"

"Sorry, sir. It's just- I got an idea, and I figure you'd wanna hear it, 'cause it might help. And shit." Skywarp stands straight with an eager expression on his face.

Megatron has a slight smrik. "Oh you have an idea?" Normally Skywarp's ideas, to Megatron's standards, are less then useful. But make for good amusement to hear. "Come forward and tell me."

"I think... We should copy the humans. In doing their energy thing. It'd be slower, but we could like... Slap a few solar panels onto their own big fuckin' arrays of them, make Soundwave fudge the numbers, take our share. They'd never even notice!" Skywarp bounces once. "Or a few extra of those windmill things. Like they put in the ocean. We're in the ocean, we could put them around us..." A pause. "D'you think we're too far underwater to put a few solar panels up??"

Megatron blinks his optics. "Where did you get such an idea?" It was good, it was surprisingly well thought out. "Slow your chatter! Let me process what it is you are asking of me, Skywarp." He says half amused and some where in it is a furious insult. He rubs the sides of his head. The scrapping of the metal is loud. "You want us to. Gather Energon by blending it all in with the flesh creatures inventions."

"I dunno. I'm on the human's internet a lot." It's not even really a lie. He's the one who thought of the wind turbines, and yes he's probably seen them on the internet." He rocks on he peds. "And sorta? I mean, we could put up our own too. No Autobutt's gonna stop us from putting up our own energy that's not gonna like, blow something up. Nobody owns the ocean anyway. It's free real estate." Skywarp grins even wider.

Megatron walks further to him. "Nobody indeed.. Skywarp. Why didn't you tell me you had such genius behind your internet meddling." He sounds proud. Alittle on the miffed side, but Skywarp had many points to make. It was hard to Argue with himself that Skywarp was initially right. Still he is suspicious of it.

"I dunno. Sometimes it takes a long time for me to really put it together."

"Certainly a truth there. Fine. We shall take up this tactic as well as our usual scavenging. It might take some time to build up a supply your way. And if we do not produce a steady haul in a month's time we return to my way." There's a gentle hand patted on top of Skywarp's head. Removed after a bit of affection given and Megatron moves walking to the left of himself.

"Yessir! Thank you, sir!" And vwoop!, he's teleported away again. He will absolutely forget he's not supposed to teleport into Megatron's room the next time he needs to get him. It's just how he is.


	12. Thought you should know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream and Jetfire have a soft moment, while the Autobots get a message from across dimensions.
> 
> All the while. Puppetgears makes a move that will bring enragement to the mercenary.
> 
> Warning for violence and robot gore? I think is a good warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh just put out shorter chapters, that'll be easier on you."
> 
> Also me "Here's this long piece cause I just couldn't figure out where a good stop was."

Starscream makes his way to rest in Jetfire's room. Skywarp will likely be busy putting together things if Megatron allows for it. Which he's sure he will. Skywarp is Liked. But it does worry Starscream so...

He wonders the halls and passes Jetfire's room three times, making certain no one is around. He had passed by Puppetgears on the first round and did not wish to risk anything. But the former serial killer seemed more intent on getting out to scouting the Autobot base.

As is the bastard's usual routine once a week. As if he's hunting for someone to leave the herd.

It didn't concern Starscream at the least. So as he passes the fifth time and Puppetgears long gone, the halls empty of everyone. He knocks onto Jetfire's door.

Jetfire lets him in easily, though his wings flick in concern. "You look like slag." Blunt.

"I feel like slag. I got sentimental out in the desert." He looks for a good spot to flop down onto. "I think I gave Skywarp a good bounce off plan to distract Megatron with but.. Is that manipulation?" He sounds concerned with his own actions. "I feel all sorts of crossed."

Jetfire has somehow dragged in some seating since last time he owned this room, so that'll be good enough for Starscream to flop on. "Did you tell him you wanted him to take it to Megatron?"

"I did. But not why. I mean I didn't lie, it genuinely is the better plan then scavenging and pillaging for Energon." Starscream crawls onto a seat and flops himself onto the side laying over two seats now.

"I don't think that was manipulation, then." Jetfire nudges Starscream's pedes aside for a moment so he can sit, only to draw them back up on his lap.

Starscream huffs out relief. "I know Skywarp is the least likely of us to be hurt.. but I still worry... But enough about me... " He looks over to Jetfire.

"I didn't kill anyone while I was away, if you were wondering. I did, however, acquire a flamethrower."

"I know you didn't kill anyone. But I am interested in seeing that flamethrower in action."

"I got it off of Wheeljack as a gift." He pulls it out of his subspace, and proudly shows off its long barrel.

Starscream sits up ooing and aweing. "That is certainly fancier the what he usually makes."

"I was tasked to help him clean up here and there, build a few things. It's how I got the data from his 'pad." He pats the flamethrower fondly. "He really did put in an effort. Can't wait to use it."

"May I?" Starscream asks as he holds his hands open like he wants to touch and look it over.

"Of course." He hands it over Very Gently.

Starscream looks it over. "I must admit. It is good work." Starscream feels the gun and points it forward. Aiming to check its weight mostly. But also something about the way Starscream's face he looks like he wants to fire it. But hums his engine pulling it back and returns it.

Jetfire laughs at that face, wings twitching with it. "We can fire it together later."

Starscream grins up at him. "Perfect. Maybe we can corner Puppetgears and roast him."

"I don't even think Megatron would stop us from doing that," Jetfire laughs. "We could sell tickets. Front row seats for half a cube."

"Make a killing." Starscream grins so wide.

Oh, the laugh that he causes with that really is loud- Almost like old times, really. "Really, Star?"

Starscream can't help the heat fill his Spark. He leans to him. Climbing more into his lap. "I really think it'd be a blast."

"Hmm, yeah, when I blast him. Puns." He taps Starscream's nose.

Starscream hums staring up at him. "I think, now I want to kiss you. And I promise I won't overheat this time."

Jetfire smiles, so gently, and doesn't even hesitate to oblige him. Just leans in and kisses the Air Commander.

Starscream closes his optics. Yes this is much easier then last kiss. Starscream holds Jetfire's face between his hands.

"...I love you, Starscream." It's a soft, fragile admission, constructed out of the jagged pieces of the last broken heart. But so carefully reconstructed, just for him. Just for Starscream.

Starscream's whole face changes from that uncertain command. To becoming shy, his face travels in differnt directions. Trying to think of words to say back. And simple determines another kiss is the answer. He can't say it. Not yet, he doesn't feel worthy to say it. But he didn't want Jetfire to think he was unwanted.

It's okay. If anyone understands it, it's Jetfire, who just holds onto Starscream tighter.

Starscream sits in the silence with him. "Can you.. Feel my wings. I want to see something."

Jetfire hesitates a little. "Are you sure?" A hand hovers, not even ghosting over them, uncertain and unsure.

"I .. trust you." Starscream states. "I trust you enough to want to try."

"...Alright. I'll be careful." There's a promise there, and his fingers lightly caress the proud curve of the Air Commander's wings. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Starscream has nerves in his optics. But he grins ever confident. "I've told everyone for years." The curves dent slightly. Like scarring on on the metal, that will soon vanish over time.

He skirts around the worst of it, around the damage, still so gentle. "Mmh, they just can't see it." Carefully, he presses a kiss to Starscream's closest wingtip.

Starscream doesn't quite tense. Not in fear, more shocked. "You should worship me more often." Starscream teases. But he says it with such a softness you'd almost consider him purring out the words.

The mercenary just chuckles. "You have an ego the size of a battleship," he teases, only nuzzling at Starscream's wing, peppering more kisses along its length. "...But you do deserve a little worship~"

Starscream hums in agreement. Turning to catch a kiss to Jetfire's arm.

Jetfire seems to heat up a little at the kiss in return, but at least he keeps his composure. "Hey there...~"

Starscream looks up at him, with a lazy sheepish grin. Positioning himself carefully. Putting his hand on either side of Jetfire. He bursts his jets once at near full blast to knock the seat off balance.

"Whoa-" Jetfire flails for a moment as the chair tips over, a soft 'oof' escaping him as they hit the floor, Starscream sprawled across his chest. "...You, are a brat."

Starscream only hums at him. Nuzzling his head against the metal. Before finally speaking. "I have you at my mercy, oh mighty Jetfire. You wouldn't dare move or I'll be unhappy." He screechy purrs again.

"Or, I could roll over and squish you." Despite his words, he's absolutely going to just pet Starscream's head, his wings. ...Maybe get in a good scritchie between said wings.

"You could. But I think the sound I'd make would just fluster you." Starscream purrs. He though just rests his head and relaxes fully.

"Primus, Starscream." He's just gonna shake in a flustered laugh. And kisses to the top of Starscream's head.

\--

Else where. Across the desert. Hours upon hours to the night.

Red Alert, is ranting in front of Teletraan One to whoever will listen- But mostly to Wheeljack. “And now he’s gone! And who knows what important little tidbits of data you could’ve left in your forcefield-turned-flamethrower! And the information you passed to that merc- I told you! But you didn’t listen!”

Wheeljack is easily read to be somewhere between guilty and annoyed. "I realize this, Red Alert."

Bumblebee sighs. "I doubt he'll give anything away. I mean if he wants to keep options to who pays him after all.. But I do agree maybe don't show mercenaries where you collect your resources."

“Nobody! Listens! To! Me! But more often than not I am right!” He smacks his hand on Teletraan’s chassis for emphasis, only to jump in surprise as the computer pings at the exact same moment, an alert for an incoming call.

Bee pushes his way through to Teleetran. "Who's calling?" Always eager to make sure the humans are safe. But maybe. There's a chance it's someone who's missing.

Wheeljack holds a hand up. "Bumblebee, wait." He types up on Teleetran trying to pin the signal.

It’s hard to pin down, kind of... Distorted. Because it seems like it’s coming from Teletraan itself, but that’s not possible.

Bee feels his Spark tug. And on some off chance it is. He pushes down to allow the call through.

Static colours the screen at first, the connection shaky, the audio suddenly cutting in, “-think it’s working. This is Skyfire to Teletraan One. Skyfire to Teletraan One?” The static fades, even as the image distorts at the edges, and a familiar white silhouette appears. Skyfire’s optics brighten, and he grins. “Bumblebee!”

"Sky!! I knew it!" Bumblebee gets on his pede tips, then flattens them to the floor.

Wheeljack squints his optics. "It can't be. Can it?"

"In the flesh, as the humans say!" His voice is so bright and fond and excited, and it's no goddamn wonder it takes a lot of other clues to realize Jetfire used to be this mech. "You wouldn't believe how long I've been trying to reach you!"

Red Alert: is having a small Moment as he moves beside Wheeljack to run check after check to verify things.

"I'm glad you kept trying! Wheeljack was just gonna attempt to rebuild the transwarp and explode to reach you!"

"It was going to be a controlled explosion! I mean.. No That's not what my plan was." 

Skyfire shakes his head and laughs. "Wheeljack. Primus, I've missed you both." There's a distortion that cuts off some of his next words, but it'll return, "-still no closer to figuring out how to return home."

Bumblebee smiles. "I missed you too, big guy. We'll figure things out on our end! And now that we know Teleetran can communicate trans dimension!"

Wheeljack looks to Bumblebee. "It could be the future, Bee. What makes you think dimension?"

Bee says nothing.

"I mean, he is right." There's an intake through his vents. "There's... There's a lot I have to say, and I'm not sure how long this connection will hold. Me and-" Another cut out, "-jack rigged it up, but it's a bit haphazard. But I'm safe, I can confirm that."

Bumblebee looks to Wheeljack. "You keep the connection as open as you can." He turns to Red Alert. " You go let Optimus Prime know that our Skyfire is alive and well."

Red Alert sputters for a moment, but then nods sharply and turns and leaves. Probably still having a moment. He'll be fine.

"There is-" The connection distorts again. "-say. It's so different, and yet so, so similar. The Autobots here... My new friends... They don't know a Skyfire."

"I know, Skyfire. I know." Bee states and then his face is slightly terrified. He remembers Jetfire's warning if anything about him gets out it means death. He looks to Wheeljack and decides to get him out of the room. "Wheeljack. I think you have something in your quarters specifically for stuff like this right?"

"I might?" Wheeljack isn't sure at all. But he slowly backs up and starts walking before he pings an idea in his head and runs.

"Skyfire how much time can you keep your end open?" Bee asks.

Skyfire looks a little disappointed at Wheeljack’s disappearance, but sighs. “I’m not actually sure. Hopefully as long as needed.”

"I need to tell you something.. I saw your counterpart.. But you can't let anyone know who Jetfire is!" Bee says suddenly and urgant. His life may actually kind of hinge on it but if he's lucky Jet's inner kindness might spare him if someone else lets it slip.

“Why not?” Skyfire frowns with worry. “Bee... What is he doing over there? I’ve seen the reports, of what he’s like.” The shuttle sounds so worried.

"He's helping Starscream take over the Decepticons and return it to its roots. I don't know I'm not allowed to say anything. He said he'd kill me if I tell, but then he said he liked me. So I don't know if he means it or was just blowing steam."

“I-I don’t know.” Skyfire drops his gaze. “I would like to think he was. I would like to think- I would be. But... I don’t know. Taking over the Decepticons?” He shakes his head. “...They - my friends here - say he’s so coldly impartial to the war.”

"He seemed so at first too. He wants Starscream to survive... That's all he cares about."

“...I found Starscream.” It tumbles out of his vocalizer, and he pulls an unsure face, unsure if that was too much to say. “His Starscream. It’s like... We were reversed. I realized who Jetfire had to be, but- Nobody here knew who Starscream was. Nobody. But I knew where I had fallen, and-“ It cuts out briefly again. When it returns, his voice is very soft. “Sorry. I suppose I just... A lot has happened.”

"I get it. I understand. Everything is all wonked up." But if Jetfire's Starscream is alive. He has a right to know, right?

Wheeljack finally appears with wires and electronics. "I'll be careful with you Teleetran" Optimus is not far behind him.

Bee instantly shuts himself up.

Skyfire’s optics light up again. “Optimus! Am I glad to see you.”

There’s the sound of a commotion somewhere in the distance on Skyfire’s end, somewhat suspiciously like a Lambo twins’ prank going off.

Optimus nods. "Good to see you are unharmed, Friend. " He gently pats Bee and Bumblebee moves out of the way.

Bee is Abit perplexed. But he has to find a way to contact Jet.

“I’ve been through a lot these past few months, but I like to think I’m doing alright.” He cracks a grin. “You don’t look so bad yourself, Prime.”

"I have been surviving." Optimus says with a bit of amusement. "I hope the Optimus on your end has been treating you well."

“It’s been as comfortable as it can be, thanks to him and the other Autobots.”

"I'm glad. And with confirmation of where you are." He looks to Wheeljack who's collecting data and holding com open as best he can. "Perhaps we can ... return you home if you so choose."

The distant sounds of Shenanigans seem to be getting closer, and Skyfire shoots a fondly exasperated glance at the closed door.

But... He hesitates a little. “...I- I should, there just... Might be some complications, I think-“

But before he can really finish, there’s the sound of the sliding door flying open, and three flashes of red, yellow and a silver-blue-red mix flash by.

Sideswipe’s voice, “Shhhh! Just pretend we’re not here!”

Irate, distant Ratchet yelling, “Crosswind! Dawnrunner!”

Skyfire, fond yet exasperated, “What did you three do?”

Bee tilts his head to the side. How fondly familiar it the sight is. Except for the flying.

"I see there is some more differences on that side as well as similarities." Optismus states. "But I understand what you are saying." At least to a degree. He works to ignore the background.

The reality is, he found a Starscream that wasn’t nigh unrecognizable, a Starscream who was just as lost as Skyfire has felt. It’s... Hard to think of leaving that. “We could try to... Figure something out.” He still sounds so hesitant.

Optimus nods. "I will put Wheeljack on working on the trans dimensional communications."

Bee slowly starts to slip out of the room.

“Of course.” Another sigh, then a murmur to one of the bastards off-screen, “...Star, do you wanna say hi to my friends?”

The other Starscream tilts his head and shrugs. "Of course." He pushes out of the way of the twins and hurries to Teleetran. Peaking into the video. Staring over all of them. "Fascinating. There is so little difference."

Optismus is perplexed. Seeing this red eye'd wonder. "I could say the same."

Skyfire instantly puts an arm around him, holds him close with such care. There’s love there, in how he touches him, arms careful around his wings (likely bigger, due to the tetrajet alt mode). “Well, you know Prime. He’s not that much different than the one here. Prime, this is... This place’s Starscream.”

“Our Starscream,” ‘Sideswipe’s’ voice interjects, a red Seeker pushing into view and pressing into Starscream’s side easily. Blue optics are odd in a Seeker’s face, but this one has them.

Optimus takes a moment. Scanning further. "Sideswipe?" He shakes his head.

Starscream snorts at his affection given to him. "I hope you all had been kind to this big oaf!" Starscream has a threat to his voice that Prime almost feels at ease hearing.

“They were fine, Star. They treat me just as well here as they do at home.” Skyfire gently knocks the ice woken Starscream's head softly.

“My name’s Crosswind. My twin over there,” 'Sideswipe' gestures off-screen, “That’s Dawnrunner.” Pause. “Just for the record, he’s flipping the fucking bird at me.”

“Slag you,” comes the voice of ‘Sunstreaker’.

Optimus nods. "In ours you are Sideswipe and Sunstreaker... Or perhaps you all are different pair of twins... But that does register as Sunstreaker behavior."

Star covers his head as its bumped. He hisses lightly and playfully. So unlike the one in their dimension

At least to their knowledge.

Skyfire looks so... Happy. Content. “Well- I suppose we’ll keep in touch, Prime. Unless you want to hear more of what’s gone on, on my end.”

Crosswind, meanwhile, tries to wiggle under Starscream’s arm like the pest he is. “Huh. Hey, whatcha think of that, Dawn? Sunstreaker.”

“I’m not changing my name, you bastard.”

Optimus smiles under his face guard. "I would love to hear more. And I'm sure Bumblebee would be just as happy to... Where is Bee?" He looks around and for some reason under his arms as if Bee was obstructed by sight only.

Skyfire, who absolutely saw where Bee vanished to, just shrugs. “If we get this connection stable, I can tell him later.”

"That will be fine by us then." He turns to Wheeljack.

"I've stabled a direct call back. We should be able to contact eachother with little issue."

“Great! Well, the flight quarters are better on the Ark,” Skyfire jokes.

Optimus chuckles. "Should we make ours larger?"

“It’s... Mostly the seats,” he admitted. “They’re not built for wings.”

There’s another snort, and then the yellow Seeker also steps into frame, peering over Crosswind’s shoulder.

Optimus nods. "I shall get working on that."

“Thank you. I know most of you aren’t... Used to flight frames being around.” Gotta keep. Petting Starscream.

Starscream just eats up the damn attention. Loving it. Optimus is amused watching just how docile the not 'Con Scream is.

Skyfire doesn't even have to worry about this one panicking when his wings are touched. As he scritches between them on Starscream.

Starscream worms his way out of Skyfire's grip and sticks a tongue at him. "I have very important research to get back to with the twins, Skyfire. " And by that he means figure out how long it takes for Ratchet to find their hiding places.

Skyfire, amused, “I won’t keep you. Tell Ratchet I said hello when he catches you.”

Crosswind makes a mock-wounded noise. “Aww, we’re not gonna get caught!”

Optimus spends the next few minutes chatting with Skyfire. Discussing changes and strange differences. Eventually he sends Red Alert to locate their own twins to find Bumblebee outside.

\--

While they are busy there.. Bumblebee makes a good way through the desert to comm Jetfire. Making sure no one can hear him. Though his distraction on making sure Jetfire is in the loop are a downfall.

“...Bumblebee?” Jetfire’s voice is very soft, quiet to keep from waking the Starscream in his arms.

Bumblebee says quietly. "Your Starscream is alive."

Silence. Then, a sharp intake. “How- How do you-?”

"Skyfire has contacted us. He's with your Starscream. He was buried in the ice." Bumblebee voice is abit shakey.

His next vent hitches, and there’s a shaky, “Primus. Primus. He was- He was in the ice? The whole time?”

"He was always there. Like our Skyfire was in the ice all that time." Bee takes a moment walking further along the dark of the desert. "I thought.. you had a right to know." Something clicks in the distance.

“...I didn’t- He survived. The chances of that- Primus.” He’d left him in the ice. He’d not even bothered to look.

"I.. I'm sorry. But he's free now at least." The clicking is closer but Bumblebee doesn't even notice.

“....Thank you. For telling me.”

The comms shut off. Right then Bee feels a five pointed prickling into his back. Data invading him.

"What a unique set of wings. Little doors. Haven't had those is so long." Bumblebee feels his legs move without his input. Forcing him forward. "I know exactly what to do with you."

\--

As the Twins on this verse, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, are discussing the paranoiad security director. They explore further out the base and spot pede tracks in the sand. Following it out further. Before freezing and finding spilled energon being washed over by the wind and sand.

Sideswipe transforms to inspect it, instantly concerned. “Shit. We should’ve brought Hound along-“

“We can track it,” Sunstreaker snaps. “We have to, so get your aft in gear.” He doesn’t even bother any shift to robot mode; he’ll just keep following the trail, and leave his twin to catch up.

\--  
Luckily for them Puppetgears is slow when focused on a puppet. Keeping Bumblebee still as he works to dismantle his wings from behind him. Occasionally tearing them slightly, just for the fun of it. "So, Jetfire isn't even real to this world. He never should of existed here!!!" He sounds excited. Much too excited. He puts a hand under Bee's chin as he pulls his head back to better look at him. 

Bee glares. Then bites at his hand. Before another stab to him. And that Data is taken over again. 

"You knew all along didn't you, Autoscrap? Played friendly and coy. But I gotta thank you. If I kill him when he's so confused to his originated dimensions Scrapscream. I might get to see something fun." All that.. over a hand. A slight humiliation.

\--

Headlights cut through the desert, high beams carving paths of light as the twins search for the lost Bumblebee, every inch of their impressive speed put to good use. The trail isn't hidden, and they'll make good time.

There's a loud scream cutting through the desert. Bee. It could only be Bumblebee. 

As the twins cut faster through the way they are in time for a horrible sight. And made better time to save a friend.

Puppetgears has Energon dripping down his backside. And two yellow car doors adorned onto him mixmatched horribly with his marroon colour.

While Bumblebee struggles to move himself. Pained and still under Puppetgears' command.

"Bumblebee!" Sideswipe revs into battle, still accelerating at full tilt- Trying to give Puppetgear no time to react before his vehicle mode collides with the Decepticon.

Puppetgears hears the reeving, kickstabs his pede slinter end onto Bumblebee sending more data before he's is hit directly and with clicking joints continues to roll along the desert floor. He finally stops he starts to crawl. Leaving Bee to fight in his place as he escapes. Surely the Autobot fuck ups would be more focused on that.

Bee slowly pushes himself off the sand and to his pedes. It would not be a long fight if he tried. He stumbles and goes for a strike on Sideswipe.

Bee? Up against two of the best fighters in the Autobot army? No chance. Sunstreaker blocks the strike on his brother's behalf, and immediately moves to try and get the scout in a headlock. Sideswipe is going to try and make another pass at Puppetgears, if he can.

Bumblebee is easily caught. He's much too slow in the state he's in. And that's when Puppetgears forces Bee to call out his gun from subspace. Firing once at Sideswipe, missing entirely. Before his focus is lost from the head lock.

Puppetgears gets his heelie jets alted and starts blasting as fast as he can. Which is surprisingly fast despite the inablity to fully alt due to his mismatched body.

"You bastard!"

"Sides, get the fuck back here, we need to take him back."

"Ugh- Okay, okay, fine."

And when a good distance is between Puppetgears and Bumblebee. All connection is lost. Bee drops his gun. He doesn't say anything. He's broken and stunned. Having just lost his car doors and all.

Sunstreaker just straight picks Bee up, cradling him against his chest despite the fact it gets energon all over his finish.

Sideswipe is the one who calls back to base... And tells Prime of Bee's condition.

Prime is devastated. He orders the three back asap but carefully. Getting Ratchet on standby immediately.

Bumblebee is just quiet. The joints where his door wings would move absently. As if he's trying to wing speak but there's nothing there.

\--

On the Nemesis... With Starscream softly napped to the side of the room. Jetfire's managed to disentangle himself and just gone to one of the viewing decks, staring outside at the ocean surrounding them. He's. Got a lot to think about.

There's a glint of Puppetgears making his way to base. He boosts his stolen jets from a long forgotten kill and makes his way up to the landing deck. Stepping in and then shouts at nothing. Losing a whole damn kill like that, a whole damn recyclable body. He clicks his new hand staring at it a moment and then moves more into the Nemesis.

From that distance, Jetfire doesn't see the wings. Not yet. But Puppetgears wants him to see them, doesn't he?

Puppetgears knows they at least have made contact. He heard how much care Bee put into his words.. So he makes his way to Jetfire. If he had the whole package that'd hurt worse won't it.. but with just wings and Puppet's reputation. That leaves the whole mystery on if the kid's even alive. "Jetfire! Buddy! Want to see my newest addition to my body."

"Don't you have better things to do?" Jetfire doesn't turn, not yet, voice cold.

"No. I think you might want to look at me, Mercenary."

"I thought you'd.. should know." He mimics the voice poorly and mocking the concern that was shown.

Jetfire goes stock still. When he turns, it's as if like stone, grinding aside- No sound as such, but the rigid way he does it... That red visor, staring right at Puppetgears, no sound escaping him. Not even air through vents.

Puppetgears twirls to show off those wings. Laughing. There's not much an audience yet but... "I thought you should know." He says it again. "Its so cute isn't it? Pathetic little useless things like him make for good scavenging."

Silence reigns for a moment longer. Maybe two. It's almost unnerving, the complete lack of life signs from Jetfire for those two eternity-long seconds, but what no one can hear... Is his restraint snapping.

One moment the Jet is dead silent, and the next his engines roar. There's no preamble, no words; one moment Jetfire is at the window, and the next he is practically in Puppetgears' face, the whine of his guns powering up drowned out by the rage contained in the sound of his turbojets. Powered up, but not firing: Jetfire is looking to find a plate, any bit of metal, and tear.

Puppetgears doesn't have the time to react. The laughter dies and there feels like an eternity of silence between them. Puppetgears looks up at him. Focusing no attention to the gun but snaps a quick glance at it. He tries to move out of the way as he's still coming! Too little too late. As stated before, there's no time.

There's silence. Just hands grabbing onto whatever bit of metal he can find. If he has to tear Bumblebee's wings right off of this bastard, he will.

There's terror now. And a scream. As the door wings come right off taking bits of that marroon melded on them with it. "All this for a bug!?" He screams. And it echoes down the halls.

Starscream upon waking up and hearing some unholy sound of horror. Makes his way down the halls. Seeing the sight. Freezing in place. Seeing the wings on Puppetgear ripped right off. Wait are those the little Bee's door wings?

They sure are! And once Bee's wings are done, fully pulled off of this bastard, this vile little piece of slag, he's going for whatever else he can get his hands on. Anything else. Nothing of Puppetgear's body is his, anyway.

The flash of yellow was so bright, it looked white for the briefest of Jetfire's memeories. All he truely saw in the instant was shuttle wings welded to Puppetgear's back. Like so long ago in another life.

Its quite a ruckus. Puppetgears was expecting if any death to be quick. Like a mercenary is used to doing. He swings a fist hard at him. He will not be dismantled! Anything but dismantled!! "I earned these parts!! They are MINE!!"

The noise is enough to even draw the attention of their Leader from his room as well. Who stands silently at the end of it. Watching over the crowd. Curious but unsurprised Puppetgears has finally picked on the wrong peer.

Jetfire headbutts him, just to try and shut him up. "You earned nothing." He rips another piece from Puppetgear, throwing it across the room.

Puppetgears has energon leak from his nose joint. He has lost a full arm now. The same arm his hand on Jetfire's wing was thrown off. He grips with his only arm left and kicks his pedes to the floor trying to alt them to a jet heels and fly off.

But Jetfire is very heavy. And as soon as there's any movement, well- That really only means that's the place he's going to focus on next. Despite his turbojets still roaring in fury, the whine of his weaponry... He's methodical about it. Furious, but in a way that ends up in a dissection, not a passionate knife in the back.

There's an intense sort of panic that erupts as Puppegears alts between wheel and jet booster in his legs. And they were soon very soon gone.

Megatron could stop this. Intervein and demand it. But he rather enjoyed the sight. Briefly reminded of the glory of the pits. Then he leaves, just as silently as he came. Puppetgears will be scrapped and it wasn't as though he was useful. He was for a time when the war was larger and he was more easily controlled. But here he's just a pathetic screaming mech.

And when Jetfire's pulled off everything that looks like it once belonged to someone... He stands up, looking over the gathered, wide-eyed crowd with surprising calm, as if daring one of them to stop him. And pulls his flamethrower out of subspace.

Puppetgears spits out energon. Laying there just a right upper arm, half his chest and part of a head. "Everyone knows you did this for an Autobot now.." Just one last quip. But it will be for nothing. What a pathetic bastard he was.

"I did it for myself." His voice is flat. And then the flamethrower is clicked on.

One roasted corpse, coming right up. Some of the Decepticons leave once the show is over- One of the Combaticons, Swindle, tries to go for some of the discarded parts, only to startle and clear off when Jetfire growls at him.

Starscream feels his Spark tug. This is less how they imagined the show. Less romantic looking then he desired. And it felt wrong for the moment to be seen romantically anyway. Jetfire seemed so angered by Puppetgears' mere existence. In truth Starscream for the moment wondered if he felt pity or fear for Jetfire. He felt nothing for the serial killer.

But slowly, all the Decepticons leave. The show's over, and the mercenary has shown themselves to be quite a threat. To question anything that happened there... Might's made right in the faction for far too long for most to say anything to the Jet's face.

Soundwave though, lingers by the door for a moment, head tilted in (possibly) consideration, Ravage at his pedes. Then he nods, and turns away too.

Starscream isn't sure if he should go to Jetfire. Or follow his Trine. And feels as though the right action is his trine, showing open affection to the mercenary would ruin the whole thing.. Jetfire might need time to cool himself off anyway. Though he sends a flip of his wing to Jet.

Jet hesitates... But flicks his wings in return. The anger draining, he just looks... Tired.

Of course, his trine will be waiting for him. Thundercracker just looks concerned, but lost in thought; it's Skywarp who goes, "Okay, what the fuck."

"Puppetgears was always going to end up offline one way or another." Starscream says coldly. "It would just take him picking on someone one worse to do it." He ignores that Bumblebee's wings was used to rile anger in Jetfire. That means nothing..

"Yeah, but like. Slag. That was fucking brutal! Part by part like that? I would've thought Jetfire would've just shot him and been done with it."

"He got what he dished out." Starscream starts walking. "Barely enough on him was his to begin with."

"Yeah, I suppose." Skywarp... Is gonna just trail along after him. "Megs liked that idea, by the way!"

"What idea?" Thundercracker shakes himself out of his thoughts.

"Oh, for some energy stuff."

Starscream relaxes. "I knew he would if it came from you. It'd be "too slow a process" if I had suggested it and deemed a "plot to dry him out."

"We're gonna put up those like, windmill things near the Nemesis. And solar panels!"

"Perfect. We'll be gathering energon in no time."

"...Didn't he ask you where you got it from, 'Warp?" Thundercracker asks.

"Yeah, but like. Where do I get anything? The internet."

Starcream proudly smacks Skywarp on the back as he slows down walking. "Good. You've done real good. I am shocked you didnt frag it up." A light tease.

Skywarp just rolls his optics and lightly smacks back.

Starscream heads into his room. "I might have to start expecting more out of you two. Yes Thundercracker you are included in this because I say so."

"I've been acting Air Commander," he sounds so tired, "I think everyone's expecting more out of me."

Starscream snorts. "Come rest then. I'm sure you can get away with a few cycles."

"Yeah, hopefully. Thanks, Starscream."

"I didn't voice my promise to make life easier for you. So I don't actually have to hold to it. I'm doing this out of the goodness of my Spark." Starscream states as if to ask for more praise and thanks.

Thundercracker just gives him a deadpan stare that makes Skywarp start cracking up. Poor Thundercracker. "I'm going to bed. If you've burned down the Nemesis while I'm asleep, it's not my problem."

"It'll be mine. I know. Dearest, Thundercracker." One more tease.

TC just sighs, leaning to bump heads with his trine leader. "Don't set anything on fire."

Starscream bumps back. "I will be perfectly behaved. Right Skywarp?"

Skywarp is absolutely making a shit-eating grin. "Cross my heart. Spark. Whatever."

As if they never witnessed the burning of a terrible bastard. As if there was no growing danger.

**Author's Note:**

> I very much enjoy this au. I don't know if I'll do more from it but. Well I hope to! I might do something from the other side of this fic.


End file.
